La Faiblesse Humaine
by Gladys Malfoy
Summary: Nous avons tous en nous une faiblesse humaine, même le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.
1. Chapter 1

J'avais envie de tenter cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelque temps, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si je la continue ou si j'abandonne de suite ^^

Merci à Astune pour la correction :)

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (quelle dommage ^^) et j'écrit juste pour me vider l'esprit et partager mon imagination :)

C'est un slash vous êtes prévenus et le rating n'est pas là pour faire beau, c'est à vos risques et périls !

Bonne lecture pour ceux qui ne sont pas découragés ^^

* * *

><p><span>Prologue :<span>

Il marchait dans les couloirs de son manoir, tout en ayant un visage fermé et glacial. Comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte Lucius paraissait froid et inébranlable à ce moment-là, mais la vérité était tout autre.

L'homme avait le souffle court et le cœur au bord des lèvres depuis que son maitre l'avait fait appeler. Depuis quelques mois maintenant Lucius n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, dès qu'il avait un instant de solitude son masque tombait et le désespoir le gagnait peu à peu. Plus rien n'avait de sens pour lui et depuis ce fameux jour où il l'avait vu en compagnie de cette garce, il perdait pied.

Il souffla un bon coup et se reconcentra au moment où il entrait dans sa salle de bal dans l'aile ouest, là où se déroulaient les réunions de mangemorts. Il fut pendant un instant surpris quand il vit qu'il était seul à être convoqué mais se reprit bien vite et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il s'agenouilla rapidement devant son maitre et attendit que celui-ci prenne la parole. Comme toujours son maitre l'observa minutieusement et Lucius sentit des frissons le parcourir. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était de la crainte ou de l'excitation.

Nagini vint se lover contre lui et il laissa le serpent faire. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la créature venait se coller à lui quand il était convoqué seul ou quand il était dans ses appartements, comme si elle profitait de l'absence des autres pour lui montrer son affection.

Lucius secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées absurdes et se concentra un maximum sur ses barrières d'occlumens. Son maitre ne devait pas apprendre certaines choses.

- Mon beau Lucius, voilà un moment que je ne t'ai pas croisé dans les couloirs de ta demeure. Chercherais-tu à m'éviter ?

Lucius ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il mentait le Lord le saurait immédiatement et puis pour l'instant il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à sa voix. Il préféra rester la tête baissée et ne pas donner de réponses.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? Ou essayes-tu de gagner du temps pour trouver une excuse plausible et ainsi éviter ma colère ?

Même s'il savait qu'il risquait d'être puni le mangemort ne répondit toujours pas et baissa un peu plus la tête. Il était incapable de parler, incapable de calmer la détresse qui prenait petit à petit possession de lui et alors il laissa les souvenirs le submerger.

* * *

><p><span>FLASH BACK :<span>

Dans sa chambre à coucher, Lucius dormait paisiblement et d'un sommeil profond. La veille au soir lui et quelques mangemorts avaient infiltré le ministère afin de récupérer certaines informations sur le lieu où vivait Potter et ils avaient rencontré les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une bataille sanglante s'était alors engagée et les mangemorts qui étaient en sous nombre avaient préféré fuir.

Une main douce se posa sur sa peau et il grogna légèrement mais resta endormi. La couverture qui le couvrait fut descendue jusqu'au bas de ses reins et une bouche vint se promener le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La sensation n'était pas désagréable mais elle gênait le dormeur qui finit par ouvrir les yeux afin de voir qui troublait son sommeil.

Il rencontra les yeux bleus ciel de sa femme Narcissa et il fut aussitôt agacé. Il n'était absolument pas surpris de la trouver là même après l'avoir maintes fois prévenue de plus venir dans sa chambre, il était à deux doigts de lui lancer un impardonnable.

Il se leva du lit faisant fi de sa nudité, après tout il n'avait rien à cacher et puis elle l'avait déjà vu nu à maintes reprises que ce soit à son insu ou non. Il prit sa robe de chambre de luxe qui trônait au pied de son lit et regarda la blonde bien en face.

- Que me vaut le déplaisir Narcissa ?

- Lucius ne soit pas si soupe au lait, je suis simplement venue te dire bonjour

Il lui envoya un regard septique et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qu'il entrouvrit pour profiter de l'air frais du matin en ce mois de juillet. Il savait par expérience qu'elle n'avait pas finit sa tirade et attendit donc la suite avec une patience feinte.

- Et j'avoue que j'espérais également pouvoir remplir mon devoir conjugal.

Il ricana narquoisement avant de tourner vers elle un regard mi- dégouté mi- amusé. Son devoir conjugal ? Combien fois lui avait-elle faite celle-là, apparemment pas assez à en juger par son obstination à vouloir se retrouver dans ses draps.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu la remettre à sa place comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis des années, sa marque le brula et il porta par réflexe sa main dessus. Il se retint de sourire en songeant que son maitre lui avait épargné une scène auquel il était habitué mais aussi lassé depuis le temps.

Il revêtit rapidement sa robe de mangemort et s'élança dans les couloirs de façon énergique et déterminée. Il se retenait même de courir pour pouvoir atteindre la chambre de son maitre plus vite. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était convoqué de si bon matin Lucius savait qu'ils seraient seuls et un frisson le parcourut de part en part.

Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre, sans remarquer les bruits qui venaient de celle-ci, et se figea sur le seuil après avoir ouvert la porte.

Il s'était de toute évidence trompé, le maitre et lui ne seraient pas seuls ce matin. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait l'air bien occupé à en juger par ce qu'il voyait.

En effet le Lord et sa célèbre mangemorte Bellatrix étaient tout les deux sur le lit de ce dernier dans une position qui ne laissait pas le moindre doute quant à leur activité actuelle et les gémissements que poussait Bella était si fort qu'elle aurait pu réveiller le manoir entier. Après un moment d'embêtement, Lucius tourna pudiquement la tête et voulu sortir de la chambre loin de ce spectacle qu'il jugeait odieux mais la voix froide de son maitre lui ôta toute volonté.

- Restes ici, j'ai presque terminé.

Il ne répondit rien et resta dans la chambre le regard tourné vers le mur, refusant de voir l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux pilonner sans relâche sa belle-sœur qui appréciait grandement ses attentions. Les minutes qui suivirent fut les plus longues de sa vie, il sentit ses yeux s'embuer partiellement quand le Lord poussa un râle de jouissance et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Il devait impérativement se reprendre avant que son Maitre ne comprenne ses sentiments.

- Dégage.

C'est dans un état second qu'il se retourna vers la porte pour partir avant qu'une main ferme et glaciale ne se pose sur épaule, le maitre s'était levé et rhabillé dans un temps record et l'écarta de la porte.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai donné cet ordre, mon beau Lucius.

D'habitude ce genre de phrase l'emplissait de joie mais aujourd'hui elle lui donnait une intense envie de vomir. Bella sortit de la chambre et son maitre s'empressa de lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance avant qu'il ne puisse sortir.

Depuis cet incident, Lucius avait l'impression de suffoquer à chaque fois qu'il voyait son maitre. Il ne se faisait plus d'illusions maintenant, l'homme qu'il aimait avait l'air de préférer les femmes et ne se souciait apparemment pas que ses ébats soient publics.

Même si le maitre avait un faible pour lui il ne pourrait accepter de se montrer en spectacle ou être un amant de passage.

* * *

><p><span>FIN DU FLASH BACK :<span>

Le serpent de Voldemort se détacha de lui et il comprit à ce moment-là que son maitre avait utilisé la légimens sur lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux pour ça, cette faculté était innée chez lui et peu d'esprit savait y résister. Il attendit fébrile de recevoir une punition ou que le maitre se moque de lui, ce qui serait pour lui encore pire.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction qu'allait avoir son maitre, ni à ses déductions mais une chose est sûre il y avait peu de chance qu'il ressorte indemne de cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Voila voila :) alors votre avis, au niveau du couple? de l'histoire ? de la mise en page ? (lol)<p>

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (même si vous aimez pas du tout)

A la prochaine

G.M

(ps: pour ceux qui suivent les Méandres de la mémoire je n'ai pas abandonné ne vous faites pas de soucis)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 1 de mon histoire

Merci pour les reviews (même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux je garde espoir pour les prochains chapitres)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>

Il entendit son maitre se lever de son trône et s'avancer vers lui à pas lents et mesurés. Il commença à trembler quand il le força à se mettre debout et le regarda de très près avec ses yeux couleur rubis. Il le tenait solidement par les épaules et ses doigts laisseraient surement des traces dans sa chaire mais il n'en avait cure pour le moment.

Il lui suffisait de se pencher un peu et sa bouche toucherait la sienne, il était troublé et apeuré devant le comportement du Lord. Il ne se permettait que très rarement de toucher ses mangemorts et le simple fait qu'il l'ait relevé était en soi un miracle.

Mais devant le regard glacial, il comprit que cet instant serait le seul au cours duquel il pourrait être si proche de lui. Il inspira avec délectation son parfum masculin et délicat.

Cependant la voix grave et glaciale du Lord le sortit de ses pensées troublantes et fiévreuses.

- Suite à ses révélations je me vois contraint de te punir Lucius

Lucius chercha à détourner le regard mais Voldemort lui attrapa brutalement la mâchoire afin qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Il avait l'air d'être furieux et son mangemort constata avec peine qu'il allait payer ses sentiments. Certes il n'avait pas choisit de l'aimer mais il devait maintenant en subir les conséquences.

- Je t'interdis de fuir mon regard et ton geste crois-moi tu vas le payer.

Voldemort resserra son étreinte sur sa mâchoire et l'embrassa brutalement. Cet acte été sans douceur et le blond se détesta pour aimer malgré tout le contact de ses lèvres charnus et chaude. L'étreinte fut si brève qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir rêvé.

On toqua à la porte et deux mangemorts que Lucius connaissait à peine entrèrent dans la salle. Voldemort le lâcha si violemment qu'il tomba en arrière et il se retint de ne pas pousser un grognement de douleur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il aggrave son cas, son maitre semblait assez furieux comme ça.

- Emmenez-le dans mes cachots personnels et demandez à son fils de s'occuper de sa nourriture. Personne d'autre n'aura le droit de le voir, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui mon seigneur

Il se retourna vers Lucius et lui fit un sourire cruel avant de lui asséner une phrase que le patriarche de la famille Malfoy n'allait pas oublier de sitôt.

- Crois moi Lucius les sentiments qui t'animent vont rapidement disparaitre, même si pour ça je vais devoir les extraire moi-même.

Les deux mangemorts ramassèrent Lucius et le trainèrent à travers les couloirs. C'est à peine si le blond arrivait à marcher seul, il se trainait lamentablement.

Le Lord ne l'avait pourtant pas blessé physiquement, excepté cette coupure qu'il avait à la lèvre après son baiser, mais psychologiquement il l'avait anéanti.

L'homme qu'il aimait venait de le découvrir et il n'en avait rien à faire ou plutôt si, il le condamnait pour ça. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal qui ne se rendit pas compte que dans les couloirs il croisa des personnes proches de lui ou qu'il était arrivé dans les cachots. Pour lui tout était terminé à présent, car vivre une telle souffrance n'était pas envisageable pour lui, il avait déjà trop mal depuis trop longtemps.

De son côté Voldemort était dans une colère noire, le fait qu'un de ses mangemorts éprouve de tels sentiments était déjà une abomination pour lui mais qu'en plus qu'il se permette de les lui exposer sans vergogne méritait une punition exemplaire. Il comptait bien lui faire perdre cette idée de vivre un amour durable et sincère.

Plutôt que de rester dans son manoir et de torturer ses sujets il décida de ce servir de cette colère sur ses ennemis. Il était certain que cette journée serait sanglante pour le monde magique et ses pouvoirs risquaient d'être décuplé par la vue du sang et de l'agonie qu'il allait infliger à ses victimes.

Il convoqua rapidement une bonne centaine de mangemorts et les réunit dans le jardin de la propriété afin de leur exposer son plan. Qui était d'ailleurs extrêmement simple, il était persuadé que tous le comprendraient sinon ils allaient le payer cher eux aussi.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons attaquer le Chemin de Traverse, il est temps de montrer à nos ennemis que nous sommes les plus forts et les plus déterminés. Aucun mangemort ne devra être blessé lors de cette attaque, est-ce clair ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête de concert, si l'un d'eux avait refusé cette mission il serait mort à l'heure actuelle.

Une excitation traversa les rangs des hommes et femmes en noir, ils allaient pouvoir étancher leur désir de vengeance sur les sorciers de la lumière et des innocents.

Les mangemorts avaient gonflés leur rang en faisant appel à des sorciers noirs étrangers et aux créatures magiques. Ainsi donc pour eux les loups garous, les vampires, les gobelins et les autres étaient considérés comme des égaux pour les sorciers noirs contrairement à ce que Dumbledore et ses alliés aimaient faire croire à la population. Ils ne dénigraient absolument pas les loups garous comme le ministère de la magie actuel et pour eux les vampires n'étaient pas des abominations. Ils étaient comme eux des créatures noires et ils avaient le droit au même respect qu'eux.

Les sangs de bourbe et les cracmols allaient finir par détruire leur monde s'ils n'agissaient pas et ils ne comptaient pas les laisser faire. Le monde magique leur appartenait et la mémoire de leurs ancêtres se devait d'être défendue.

Ils transplantèrent rapidement et Voldemort resta quelques instants à regarder le manoir de manière indéchiffrable avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noir.

Dumbledore était devant la grande vitre de son bureau, tout en scrutant le lac de Poudlard il pensait aux évènements survenu ces dernières années.

Le retour de Voldemort, la chasse aux horcruxes qu'il menait à l'insu de tous, la mort de Sirius et tout un tas d'autres évènements aussi tristes et irréversibles.

Il était vraiment dur de trouver de l'espoir dans ce monde de ténèbres que Voldemort et ses sbires avaient créées mais il tiendrait le coup comme il l'avait fait lors de la dernière guerre. Car s'il finissait par abandonner, c'est tous les soldats de la lumière qui abandonneront la lutte et ça il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Un patronus sous forme de corbeau passa au travers de la vitre et son message lui glaça le sang.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres a décidé d'attaquer le Chemin de Traverse et aucun mangemort ne devra être blessé sinon il veillera personnellement à sa sanction. Ce raid va être un des plus sanglant Albus, alors prévenez rapidement les membres de l'ordre.

Il accourra vers la cheminée pour prévenir le quartier général et appela Minerva pour qu'elle envoie un message de toute urgence aux aurors afin qu'ils les aident.

- Des mangemorts, fuyez !

Tous les sorciers et sorcières présents sur le Chemin de Traverse couraient à en perdre haleine afin de sauver leur vie et échapper à ce fléau. Quelques minutes plus tôt une grande masse noir était apparue au centre du Chemin de Traverse et s'était déversée sans discontinuer dans les rues du village sorcier. Cette masse noire n'était autre que les mangemorts qui venaient saccager le village et au centre de tout ce carnage se tenait leur chef Lord Voldemort tout de noir vêtu également.

Il se tenait droit, il était fier et d'une arrogance sans pareil à regarder des gens agoniser avec un plaisir non feint. Lorsqu'un sort frôla son bouclier il sourit cruellement et entra dans l'action comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça depuis le début.

Il tuait à tout va lançant des avada qui ne rataient jamais leur cibles sans même les prononcer, sans se fatiguer et lorsqu'un grand nombre de personnes fut à terre il se décida enfin à torturer. Oui le seigneur des ténèbres savait attendre et faire durer le plaisir.

La seule chose qu'il essayait de tuer en faisant cela était sa colère non pas sa soif de sang habituelle. La colère qu'il ressentait envers Lucius et ses sentiments absurdes pour une personne qui ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire venant de son plus fidèle mangemort et cela le mettait dans tous ses états. Il n'arrivait pas à passer outre et pendant qu'il torturait une jeune femme qui hurlait à la mort il ne ressentit que du dégout pour l'humanité et les sentiments amoureux.

Une voix grave et forte le ramena à la réalité. Encore lui, décidemment il était toujours là celui-ci.

- Arrête ça Tom

- Tiens Albus quel déplaisir de te voir

Il lança l'avada sur la jeune femme qui était à ses pieds sans même la regarder et continua à converser tranquillement avec son ancien professeur et ennemi actuel.

Albus cette vermine qui nous voulait pas mourir malgré son grand âge et qui croyait l'arrêter en lui envoyant un gamin naïf et imprudent. Vraiment ses ennemis n'étaient plus à la hauteur depuis un bout de temps.

- Alors que penses de mon carnage ? ça te plait ? et à Potter ? je suis sur qu'il doit tout suivre grâce à notre connexion

- Je ne vois pas de…

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, je ne suis pas un de tes élève impressionnable et fragile

Séverus lui avait révélé ce petit détail il y a des mois de cela et il s'en était servi efficacement depuis. Avec la participation du fils de Lucius il avait presque mis en place tous ses pions, encore quelques petites choses à régler et le monde sorcier serait à ses pieds.

Cette constatation le fit sourire et en voyant tous les morts aux alentours il se dit qu'il avait vraiment réussi ses plans.

D'un orphelinat glauque et miteux il avait atteint le statut d'immortel et il comptait bien dans un futur proche conquérir le monde et régner en maitre pour l'éternité.

Il disparut dans une fumée noire très vite suivit de tous ses mangemorts laissant derrière eux des centaines de morts et autant de blessés.

* * *

><p>Voilà la suite :) alors des commentaires ? la réaction de Voldemort vous a t-elle surprise ?<p>

n'hésitez pas pour les reviews même si c'est juste un mot ou deux ^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Mionette : **Merci beaucoup pour ton review

**Alyne ****: **Merci pour ton review Oui c'est vrai que coucher avec Bella n'est pas vraiment un acte très réfléchi selon moi mais bon c'est le seigneur des ténèbres on ne peut rien lui dire ^^

Lucius est un sentimental dans l'âme même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer ^^

Pour le fait que Voldemort utilise la légimens sur les gens il pense qu'il a le droit et en tant que mangemort Lucius doit obéir et ce taire (oui c'est dur d'être du côté du mal ces derniers temps^^)

Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews :)

Voilà le chapitre 2 :) Désolé pour l'attente, la prochaine fois je tenterais de faire plus vite.

( Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire et c'est un slash )

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2:<span>

Seul dans sa cellule, il ruminait ses pensées et n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Quoi de plus normal me direz-vous, dans un espace de 3 mètres sur 4, un prisonnier peut difficilement avoir de pensées positives. Le fait que quelques heures avant il avait perdu tous ses espoirs d'être heureux, avec l'homme qui l'aimait, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Oui, son maître lui avait bien fait comprendre que ses sentiments n'avaient pas lieu d'être et depuis il avait mal au cœur. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait brisé le cœur de nombreuses filles, sans jamais ressentir de remord et maintenant que cela lui arrivait il comprenait leurs souffrances. Il ne regrettait rien bien sûr, mais il aurait souhaité que jamais cela ne lui arrive, mais on ne choisissait pas malheureusement.

Assis sur le sol froid de sa cellule, les cachots du manoir n'étaient pas réputés pour leur chaleur ambiante, Lucius espérait pouvoir mourir tranquillement sans qu'on vienne le déranger ou le torturer. Même si la pure torture pour lui, était en ce moment en train de le ronger de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que la douleur physique, comparée à cela?

Le pire qui pourrait lui arriver c'est d'être condamné à voir son amour au lit ou en couple avec d'autres personnes et qu'ils viennent s'aimer sous son nez, sans aucune gêne.

Cela faisait des années qu'il espérait que ses sentiments soient réciproques, sans jamais vraiment y croire, mais un espoir avait subsisté malgré lui. Maintenant il en avait marre, de se battre ou de montrer cette façade froide qu'il ne supportait plus, s'il s'en sortait une seule solution s'ouvrait à lui. Fuir, fuir le plus loin possible de cette guerre et de ce malheur. Il le voulait plus que tout, mais son esprit reviendrait toujours ici. A se demander si son maître ne le cherchait pas ou si au contraire il se fichait de son départ.

Les principes qui avaient été ceux de son père et les siens auparavant n'avaient plus lieu d'être, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était être heureux. Il se fichait bien de cette guerre qui déchirait le monde sorcier, bien sûr il ne voulait pas que les sorciers perdent mais pour le moment plus rien ne lui donnait de motivation suffisante pour sortir de son état léthargique. Une chose était sûre, s'il partait il laisserait toutes ses possessions à son fils. Même s'ils n'avaient exprimés leur sentiments, il l'aimait son enfant c'était indéniable, il donnerait sa vie pour lui.

Un coup sur la porte lui fit relever la tête, son cœur commença à s'emballer en imaginant que c'était son maître derrière celle-ci, que peut-être il se languissait de lui. Mais en voyant le visage de son fils apparaître, il ne put cacher sa déception, ce qui ne blessa pas le moins du monde son héritier qui avait l'habitude de ne pas être proche de son père.

Il lui déposa son repas sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit, resta encore quelques instants à regarder son père, avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état de faiblesse, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et le froid de la cellule n'arrangeait rien pour son teint déjà pâle. Elle était loin l'image du fier mangemort, qui défendait ses idéaux avec conviction.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question, même s'il risquait de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

- Père, qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver dans les cachots?

- Il semblerait que j'ai déplu au Lord, mon fils.

Drago fut étonné que son père lui réponde, mais aussi par cette réponse, lui, déplaire au Lord? Mais il n'y avait pas de mangemort plus fidèle que son père. Il était le premier à obéir aux décisions de son maître et jamais il ne se plaignait de quoi que ce soit. Cette histoire devait être plus grave qu'elle n'en avait l'air, depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs des mangemorts il y a quelques mois, ils les avaient tous observés. Séverus qui n'obéissait que pour son intérêt, Greyback qui était là pour le sang et la bagarre, sa mère qui portait la marque pour se faire bien voir de son mari, sa tante qui n'attendait que l'instant où le Lord la prendrait dans son lit et son père qui n'avait jamais flanché, jamais refusé une mission. Tout au long de sa vie, son père lui avait enseigné des principes qu'il suivait à la règle, mais son père, lui, n'avait pas l'air de continuer dans cette voie.

La voix grave de l'autre blond le ramena à la réalité, dans la cellule miteuse qui été attribuée à son père désormais.

- Drago ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que je suis fier de toi. Je t'ai toujours aimé mon fils, même si tu es en droit d'en douter.

- Père, pourquoi me dites-vous cela?

- Je tiens à ce que tu le saches.

Drago resta sans voix, pourquoi lui disait-il cela? Allait-il mourir ou alors essayait-il de l'attendrir pour qu'il l'aide à sortir? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il préféra partir et réfléchir au calme dans sa chambre.

Lucius resta dans sa cellule, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute manière, en comprenant parfaitement que son fils ne lui ait pas répondu. Il n'avait jamais été un père aimant, juste un professeur pour lui apprendre à se tenir ou se comporter en parfait Malfoy.

* * *

><p><span>Du côté de Poudlard:<span>

- Vous n'auriez pas pu prévenir, sale mangemort.

- Alastor, calmez-vous.

- Non Albus, il le savait ce sale mage noir, mais il n'a rien dit.

Le ton commençait à monter de plus en plus dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, le fait que Séverus n'avait pas pu prévenir à temps l'ordre, posait problème. Alastor était le plus remonté de tous, il ne voulait pas laisser passer cet incident, même si le mangemort n'y était pour rien.

Minerva Macgonagall, Albus Dumbledore,Séverus Rogue, Alastor Maugrey, Rémus Lupin, les époux Weasley, Nimphora Tonks et Kingsley composaient les principaux membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils luttaient tous ensemble pour éradiquer la menace de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils avaient tous, quasiment tous, la conviction qu'ils pouvaient un jour éradiquer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Mais pour le moment, le groupe ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cessait de gagner de la puissance et des adeptes. Les distensions qui subsistaient au sein du groupe n'arrangeaient pas les choses, la plupart d'entre eux se méfiait de Séverus et ils n'avaient pas vraiment tords.

Le professeur de potions avait choisis d'espionner pour Albus afin de se donner une porte de sortie, au cas où le camp des ténèbres perdrait, il n'avait jamais fait ça pour Lily Evans et en tout occlumens qu'il était, Albus n'avait pu lire en lui. Il avait été ami avec Lily quand il était plus jeune, mais il avait vite compris qu'elle n'en avait rien faire de lui et il l'avait laissée tomber sans aucun remord. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait permis de mettre à profit ses talents en potion et il lui en été reconnaissant mais pas au point d'être un adepte aveugle et stupide. Il ne voulait pas être comme Lucius ou Bellatrix, même si le blond était un ami.

Rémus, lui de son côté, ne blâmait pas Séverus. Il n'avait pas pu les prévenir avant et pour lui c'était suffisant pour clamer son innocence. Tout mangemort qu'il était, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait pas parler aux mangemorts des attaques au préalable, pour être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de fuite.

Une bonne demi-heure d'engueulades et de répliques acerbes plus tard, le maître des potions quitta le quartier général avec bonheur. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, il allait bientôt n'appartenir qu'à un seul clan, celui des vainqueurs bien sûr et il était disposé à le faire gagner le plus vite possible.

Albus Dumbledore regagna son bureau à Poudlard, avec un air confiant sur le visage car il savait qu'il avait eu raison de faire confiance à Séverus.

* * *

><p><span>Du côté des cachots:<span>

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Lucius était toujours dans sa cellule, à essayer de mettre au point un plan pour s'échapper. Oui, lui le plus fidèle mangemort, du plus grand mage noir était en train d'imaginer un plan pour tout quitter. Son cœur et sa raison se livraient une guerre sans merci, depuis qu'il était enfermé, son cœur voulait rester près de l'être aimé quitte à souffrir, alors que sa raison voulait s'enfuir loin d'ici. Il changeait d'avis constamment, incapable de se fixer sur une décision, c'est bien la première pour lui qu'il ne prenait pas de décision rapide et calculée.

Encore faudrait-il que le Lord se préoccupe de son sort, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il connaissait ses sentiments. Comme si sa simple vue le dégouttait, l'horripilait au plus haut point.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le ramena à la réalité, il remonta rapidement ses barrières d'occlumens, le Lord connaissait ses sentiments mais il serait le seul à savoir. Il ne voulait pas devenir en plus de ça la risée des autres mangemorts, il avait assez de soucis comme ça. En parlant du mage noir, il était là, à quelques mètres seulement. Tout de noir vêtu, ce qui mettait son corps encore plus en valeur. Il le toisait d'un regard froid, indifférent et un brin moqueur. Autant dire que cela fit mal au blond, qui pourtant n'en laissa rien paraître, il resta debout sans s'agenouiller comme il devrait le faire. Il ne voulait plus jouer cette mascarade, que le Lord le tue, il ne s'en souciait plus.

- A ce que je vois, ce petit séjour dans les cachots n'a pas était bénéfique. Une semaine en mon absence et tu oublies le protocole.

Malfoy ne dit rien, il le regarda simplement, que pouvait-il lui faire de plus de toute façon? Il lui avait déjà brisé le cœur, la torture physique? Il se sentait tellement mal que cela n'aurait rien changé. Tout ce qu'il désirait était que ses sentiments soient réciproques et même si le mage noir ne voulait pas de lui, une flamme d'espoir subsistait toujours en lui.

- Toujours aucune réponse, mon beau Lucius? De mieux en mieux, puisque tu ne veux pas parler, je sais exactement ce que je vais faire de toi. Sors de la cellule, rapidement.

Mon beau Lucius, le Lord l'avait appelé tellement fois comme cela quand ils étaient en privé, qu'il avait espérait encore plus fort. Le blond obéit comme un automate, il passa devant son maître, qui le détaillait de la tête aux pieds et attendit dans le couloir. Voldemort referma la porte, passa devant lui en lui demandant de le suivre, et monta dans les étages en direction de sa chambre. Il ouvrit les portes en bois, laissa passer son mangemort, avant de les refermer avec un sortilège très puissant. Mangemort qui avait eu un instant d'hésitation devant les portes, de peur de croiser une conquête du brun dans la chambre.

- Bien, maintenant nous allons parler de ta nouvelle affectation. Tu es d'accord bien sûr? Pas de réponse, cela tombe bien. Déshabille-toi.

Cette phrase figea Lucius, se déshabiller, pourquoi faire? Une image fugace de deux corps enlacés traversa son esprit, mais il la chassa rapidement. Si le Lord enlacerait quelqu'un, ce serait certainement une femme et surtout pas lui. Il commença à retirer ses vêtements un à un, bien malgré lui, le désir commença à prendre possession de son corps mais il réussit à le réprimer pour pas que cela ne se manifeste physiquement.

Une fois en caleçon, il attendit patiemment que son maître lui donne un autre ordre. Celui-ci pendant ce temps, s'était assis sur un fauteuil de velours vert en profitant du spectacle. Il sembla contrarié quand Lucius s'arrêta dans son élan, l'ordre n' avait pas été bien exécuté.

- Je t'ai demandé de te déshabiller, mon beau Lucius. Comme tu m'as désobéi, il va falloir te punir _lui dit-il sur un ton pervers. _Ta bouche tu vas l'ouvrir, mais pas pour parler crois-moi.

Le Lord se leva de son siège, avec une démarche féline, pour se poster jute devant son mangemort qui était toujours debout en caleçon. Il lui appuya sur les épaules pour qu'il se mette à genoux, ce que le blond fit sans résistance, car il savait que son maître n'avait pas une patience à toute épreuve. Tom Jedusor se savait beau, il était grand, brun, les cheveux noir et son physique avoisinait les 35 ans. Même si en réalité il en avait plus de 80, il se sentait toujours jeune, ce qui était normal puisqu'il était immortel. Il s'était arranger pour avoir l'âge où son physique était le plus avantageux et il comptait bien le garder. Il retira sa robe de sorcier de couleur noire, pour se retrouver seulement avec une chemise et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il mettait très peu de couleur, cela ne collait pas vraiment avec son image de Seigneur noir. Il ouvrit sa braguette et d'un regard il demanda à son serviteur de le soulager. Son geste était tellement équivoque, que toute personne saine d'esprit aurait compris le message.

Le blond était mortifié, il aurait adoré lui faire plaisir en d'autre circonstances, mais là en sachant que l'autre n'avait pas de sentiments... Son cœur et sa raison continuaient la bataille avec acharnement, il ne savait plus où il en était. Pourtant il le désirait, il voudrait même plus que cela, que son maître fasse l'amour avec lui-même si pour l'autre homme ce n'était rien. Une seule nuit, voilà tout ce qu'il demandait. Un cruel dilemme se jouait maintenant, ce qui le faisait douter n'était pas le fait de pouvoir recevoir une punition, mais être rejeté par la suite.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, qui sembla des heures pour le Lord, Lucius décida de le faire. Même si c'était tout ce que l'homme lui offrait, il prendrait, car il était trop faible pour s'éloigner de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner en sachant que son maître trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour se satisfaire. Même s'il devait devenir son objet, il préférait ça, plutôt que de savoir qu'il coucherait encore avec Bellatrix.

Il s'approcha du pantalon de son maître et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Pour que son maître le garde, il devait être exceptionnel et savoir lui faire plaisir.

N'est-ce pas ce que tout homme amoureux, désire donner à l'élu de son cœur?

Il mit sa bouche autour du membre en érection et fut récompensé par les soupirs de plaisir émit par Voldemort. Il le fit glisser jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et sentit des doigts fins courir le long de ses cheveux. Contrairement à ce qui l'aurait pu penser, son maître ne se montra pas violent, ni empressé, il le laissait faire à son rythme sans rien imposer. Il s'y prit tellement bien, que son maître jouit dans sa couche en de long jets, il avait tenté d'arrêter Lucius avant que cela n'arrive, mais le blond n'avait pas bougé. Le blond avait été très étonné par la prévenance du mage noir, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions.

Une fois qu'il eut finit d'avaler, Tom se rhabilla rapidement et ce qu'il fit par la suite le pétrifia plus efficacement qu'un sortilège. Il lui demanda de se relever et après avoir avisé la bosse sous son pantalon, il lui enleva prestement et le masturba jusqu'à sa jouissance. Il s'appuya confortablement dans les bras de son maître, qui s'était ouvert pour lui et l'espace d'un instant il oublia tout. Tout ce qui concernait la guerre, son amour qui n'était pas réciproque, le fait que son amour ait un comportement inhabituel, mais malheureusement la réalité le rattrapa trop vite.

Le maître n'avait rien dit, il l'avait simplement fait, avant de lui demander de se rhabiller. Lucius remit son pantalon avec lenteur, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser après tout cela, mais il ne parla pas non plus. Il n'avait plus parlé depuis que son fils avait quitté sa cellule, il ne voulait plus faire semblant. Il préférait devenir muet, que de continuer à vivre et parler pour une existence qu'il ne lui apportait plus aucune saveur.

- Ce soir, dans mes appartements.

Comme il s'en doutait, Lucius n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il vit son serviteur se diriger vers la porte, mais il le retint par le bras avant de l'embrasser au coin de la bouche. Il s'attarda encore quelques instants et finalement le laissa partir.

* * *

><p><span>Du côté de Narcissa Malfoy:<span>

La manipulation n'était plus un secret, pour la magnifique blonde qu'était devenue Narcissa Valentine Malfoy. Elle avait convaincu ses parents de la laisser épouser Lucius, convaincu le maître qu'elle était entièrement dévouée à sa cause et aujourd'hui le seul qu'elle n'arrivait pas à manipuler était son mari. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas à proprement dit manipulé le maître, mais ses convictions étaient plus dirigées vers son époux qu'autre chose. Elle l'avait aimé au premier coup d'œil, c'était un homme tellement beau et immensément riche, le rêve. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait voulu, elle avait bien vite compris que son mari ne la désirait pas vraiment et qu'il l'avait épousé pour continuer la lignée des Malfoy, rien de plus.

Après cela elle avait détesté son fils, qui lui recevait de l'attention de son mari quand il était plus jeune et de l'amour. Alors qu'elle était contrainte à prendre des amants pour satisfaire ses besoins d'attention et cela la mettait dans une rage folle. Pourtant elle était belle, charmante, une parfaite hôtesse de maison et surtout une femme docile et prévenante. Elle avait pensé fut un temps que Lucius préférait peut-être les hommes, mais elle avait vu flirter avec beaucoup de femmes et il en avait même ramenées quelques-unes au manoir lorsqu'elle était absente.

Elle avait essayé beaucoup de choses, la séduction, la jalousie, lui faire des scènes de ménage, mais absolument rien avait marché et quand il était devenu mangemort cela avait encore plus empiré. Il ne lui adressait plus la parole, il ne lui répondait que pour la mettre à sa place et l'éloigner le plus possible de lui, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à l'évincer totalement.

Elle l'avait même soupçonné d'être tombé amoureux, mais de qui? D'un mangemort, de sa sœur, ou bien d'une femme déjà mariée? Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas répondre à cette question, il fallait qu'elle soit plus présente au manoir du maître pour avoir des indices.

* * *

><p>Alors ?<p>

Dites moi tout, n'hésitez pas.

A la prochaine

G.M


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà avec la suite, désolé de l'attente j'avais plein de choses à faire :)

Toujours un slash, toujours M, toujours écrit par moi :) merci à ma correctrice pour accepter de rendre l'histoire plus facile à lire ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ! (personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je sais c'est bien triste...)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : <span>

Rodolphus Lestranges était un homme calme, calculateur et froid. Il ne laissait jamais ses émotions prendre le dessus, il était galant et il n'avait jamais provoqué de scandale en publique. Il était le gendre parfait, que toutes les mères auraient voulu pour leurs filles.

Pour résumer tout le contraire de sa femme, qui depuis quelques années était devenu complètement obnubilée par le fait de faire plaisir à son maître, qu'elle en oubliait la bienséance. Sa période à Askaban ne l'avait pas arrangée, loin de là, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer la démence qui s'emparait d'elle. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle, à part la gloire de son seigneur.

Quand Rodolphus apprit qu'elle avait réussi à se glisser dans le lit du mage noir, il en fut surpris, puis blasé. Il se doutait qu'elle ferait tout pour coucher avec son maître, mais pas que celui-ci répondrait à ses avances, surtout avec le corps qu'il avait désormais. Bien sûr il n'était pas homosexuel, mais il savait reconnaître un bel homme, quand il en voyait un. Il fallait être honnête, Bellatrix était loin d'être la plus belle femme qui s'intéressait à lui, nombre d'épouses d'autres mangemorts attendaient avec impatience de recevoir ses faveurs. Bellatrix avait réussi où toutes les autres avait échoué, plaire à son maître, du moins pendant un temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étant pas du genre à se caser ou à épouser une femme déjà mariée.

Il ne s'en souciait pas plus que cela, car il n'avait jamais pu la supporter et encore moins l'aimer. Ce mariage avait été arrangé par ses parents, quand il était encore très jeune et malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien eu à y redire. La seule chose qu'il avait gagné avec ce mariage, c'était l'amitié de son beau-frère, Lucius. Lui aussi avait une sainte horreur de sa femme et de sa belle-sœur, quoi de plus normal? Les femmes de la famille Black, n'étaient pas des épouses très recommandables, ni très subtiles, à en juger ces deux-là.

Au plus profond de lui, il sait qu'il aurait pu aimer sa femme et ses enfants. Il aurait aimé goûter au plaisir de rentrer chez soi, de voir sa femme qui l'accueillait avec un sourire et ses enfants dévaler les escaliers pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Tout ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui c'était refaire sa vie, mais avant cela il fallait que sa femme meure et il avait quelques plans à ce sujet. Chez les sang-pur le divorce n'était pas accepté et très mal vu. Malheureusement pour lui, il fallait attendre pour agir, attendre que le maître se lasse d'elle et qu'il ne s'en préoccupe pas plus qu'un autre mangemort, à ce moment-là, il pourrait agir à sa guise.

Sa nouvelle vie allait commencer bientôt, il ne pouvait que l'attendre et espérer ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il allait se battre pour gagner l'amour d'une femme qu'il aurait choisi et il avait déjà une idée sur l'identité de celle-ci.

Du côté de Poudlard:

– Ron, tu comptes vraiment avalez tout ça?

– Ben foui pouoi?

– Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est dégoûtant.

Voici la même scène qui se répétait quasiment tous les jours à la table des célèbres rouge et or. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient pour tout le monde fait l'un pour l'autre, mais pour la jeune fille, il en était hors de question. Elle avait surpris plusieurs conversations à ce sujet et elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec eux. Elle, un rat de bibliothèque et lui le cancre? Jamais de la vie. Comment pourrait-elle être avec un homme comme lui, enfin un homme pas encore tout du moins et c'était peut-être ça le problème pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas un gamin immature, qui mangeait pour six à table et qui ne pensait qu'au Quidditch, elle voulait un homme.

Hermione voulait bien reconnaître qu'elle exagérait quelques fois, passait un peu trop de temps à la bibliothèque, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir sa place avec ses camarades, comme s'ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour qu'elle s'intéresse à eux. Elle avait une maturité bien plus grande qu'eux et cela commençait à lui peser.

Elle reporta son attention sur ses amis, pour écouter d'une oreille distraite leur ennuyeuse conversation. Elle les aimait beaucoup, mais ils ne se souciaient de rien, se laissaient vivre, alors qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire il y avait les Aspics. Rien ne serait plus surprenant qu'ils les aient, ils voulaient devenir aurors? Qu'elle blague. Sans même parler des études, la guerre faisait rage aux portes de Poudlard, mais tout le monde vivait sur un beau nuage en toute sécurité. Les seuls à finalement se rendre compte de l'évidence, c'était elle et quelques Serpentards.

Elle finit sa brioche et commença à partir en avance dans les cachots pour son cours de potion. Elle adorait cette matière, même si le professeur était injuste et partial, sa connaissance des potions restait impressionnante.

Le couloir semblait désert, elle s'assit donc contre un mur proche de la porte, afin d'attendre ses camarades de Griffondor et Serpentard. Miss Granger n'avait rien contre les verts et argent, elle ne mettait pas tout le monde dans le même sac comme certains de ses amis, mais eux par contre avaient l'air de la détester depuis longtemps. A vrai dire depuis qu'ils connaissaient son origine moldue, surtout qu'elle était la meilleure dans toutes les matières, quelle bande d'imbéciles. Enfin on aurait pu dire ça d'eux, avant, quelques améliorations avaient vu le jour.

La rouge et or n'était plus insultée, ni même regardée de travers, ce qui était une grande première. Ils avaient sûrement dû se lasser, et grandir finalement. Les vacances de Noël avaient dû leur être profitable, pour elle c'était une autre histoire. Depuis que ses parents savaient qu'elle était une sorcière, plus rien n'était comme avant et elle était soulagé que ses camarades arrêtent de lui rappeler son origine moldue. Sa famille la voyait comme une anormalité, un problème à se débarrasser et elle savait que ses parents priaient pour qu'elle s'en aille le plus rapidement possible.

Une masse d'élèves arriva devant elle, Hermione reconnue les cravates vertes et argent des serpentards et elle choisit de se relever pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être en position d'infériorité.

Contre toute attente, ils se placèrent tous autour de la brune, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise d'être l'attention de tous, mais la rouge et or releva la tête avec courage et affronta leurs regards. Drago Malfoy et sa bande étaient les plus proches d'elle, ils l'observaient comme si c'était une bête curieuse avant que finalement, le prince des serpents prennent la parole.

– Finalement tu as du bon sens, Granger. Tu ne traînes plus avec la belette et notre sauveur?, _lui demanda-t-il avec un ton ironique et mordant._

– Je ne suis pas constamment avec eux.

– C'est une erreur de ta part.

Hermione commença a vraiment être en panique, jamais elle ne pourrait sortir d'ici toute seule. Ils devaient être une bonne dizaine autour d'elle, la jeune fille était courageuse mais pas téméraire. Elle ne répondit pas au blond, de peur d'aggraver son cas et celui-ci sembla se rendre compte de son malaise.

– Si on voulait s'en prendre à toi, Granger, nous l'aurions déjà fait. Inutile de paniquer tu ne risques rien, par contre pour tes amis on ne promet rien. _Tous les verts et argent ricanèrent après cela._

– Pourquoi?

– Chez les sangs purs, nous savons apprécier l'intelligence.

Après ces quelques mots, ils s'éloignèrent afin d'entrer dans la salle de classe, le professeur Rogue était arrivé entre temps, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Une fois tous écartés, elle put à nouveau respirer normalement et entra à son tour dans les cachots. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi pensée, serait-ce un piège de ses camarades? Une nouvelle façon de se moquer d'elle ou de ses amis? Hermione alla s'asseoir à une table dans un état second, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà prise. La voix d'une de ses camarades la ramena à la réalité.

– Tu t'assois avec moi, Granger?

– Excuse-moi je n'ai pas fait attention, je vais...

– Reste, tu ne me déranges pas.

Hermione dévisagea Parkinson pendant quelques secondes, elle ne la dérangeait pas? _De plus en_ _plus bizarre pensa-t-elle. _Elle alla pour se relever, avant que ses amis arrivent et qu'ils ne fassent un scandale mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Rogue lui ordonna de rester à cette place et en bonne élève, elle obéit.

Elle se rassit sagement et sortit son matériel de cours.

Décidément cette journée n'était pas banale pour notre lionne.

Dans les appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres:

Cela faisait deux semaines que Lucius se rendait dans les appartements de son maître, sur ordre de celui-ci et que la même scène se répétait sans cesse. Il frappait, entrait, s'asseyait sur un fauteuil près du lit et attendait. Des fois quelques minutes, une autre fois presque une heure, avant que son maître ne lui accorde le moindre regard et quand celui-ci le faisait, il répétait les mêmes questions.

– Toujours pas décidé à parler? Toujours plein de bons sentiments?

Bien sûr il n'obtenait pas de réponses, mais le mage noir n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir non plus, comme s'il se doutait que l'autre ne dirait rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait selon Lucius, c'était remuer le couteau dans la plaie, rien de plus. Pourtant le blond aurait voulu lui hurler toute sa peine, toute sa rage et sa rancœur, mais à quoi bon? Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance pour l'autre homme.

Après ses questions rhétoriques, il lui demandait de se mettre sur le lit, appuyé sur son ventre et d'attendre. Le seigneur des ténèbres aimait prendre son temps, il s'asseyait à ses côtés et ses doigts frôlaient délicatement le tissu de sa chemise, rien de plus.

Pendant des semaines où il aurait pu faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait fait que l'effleurer de tendres caresses et cela était un vrai supplice pour le blond. Lucius devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer, ne pas montrer sa peine et il était persuadé que l'homme le savait, qu'il en jouait avec délice. Le mangemort n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il décida donc de reparler à nouveau et faire comprendre à son maître qu'il voulait plus. Il préférait coucher avec lui, plutôt que de continuer ce manège, cette parodie de sentiments.

– Maître... _sa voix était rauque et pas plus haute qu'un murmure _.je vous en prie maître.

– Oui, mon beau Lucius. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _Il ricana méchamment au-dessus de son serviteur. _Que veux-tu?

– Je vous en prie...

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux ou je te laisse comme ça. _Tout en disant cela, il s'écarta de son serviteur._

Lucius avait soudainement rougi, il se faisait l'effet d'une adolescente devant son maître. Il respira un grand coup et s'éclaircit la voix.

– J'ai, j'ai envie de vous, maître.

– Vraiment, retourne toi et montre-moi ça. _Il l'aida à se retourner et posa son regard lubrique sur le pantalon du blond, déformé par l'envie_. En effet, tu en as envie.

Son seigneur commença à enlever sa chemise, après s'être levé, le blond ne perdait rien du spectacle. Il était vraiment magnifique, un corps finement sculpté avec des muscles nerveux et saillant qui roulaient sous sa peau. _Splendide,_ était sa seule pensée.

Au moment où il déboucla son pantalon, la porte s'ouvrit sur une mangemorte. Son entrée arrêta tout mouvement dans la pièce, Tom et Lucius se retournèrent vers l'intrus et leurs réactions furent sensiblement différentes. Lucius était mortifié, l'amante de son maître venait d'entrer, Bellatrix avait apparemment tous les droits puisqu'elle entrait dans les appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme bon lui semblait. Son érection fondit comme neige au soleil, qui voudrait d'une femme comme elle? _L'homme que j'aime pensa-t-il. _La peine qu'il ressentait depuis quelque temps, revient avec encore plus de force. Décidément il n'aurait même pas droit à quelques minutes de répit, sa douleur n'en était que plus forte encore.

Voldemort lui regardait sa mangemorte droit dans les yeux et ne cillait pas. _De qu'elle droit rentre-t-elle ici? _Il était furieux, jamais il ne lui avait permis de venir dans ses appartements, comme bon lui semblait. Il ne chercha pas à se rhabiller, mais il se plaça devant le blond, comme pour empêcher la brune de le voir.

– Que fais-tu ici? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir appelée.

– Je suis désolé maître, je

– Endoloris.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vit avec un plaisir non feint la mangemorte s'écrouler sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cet affront, Bellatrix se croyait au-dessus des autres mangemorts depuis quelques temps. Il allait la remettre à sa place, une bonne fois pour toute. Par ce biais, il allait pouvoir récolter les fruits de son plan.

Du côté de Séverus Rogue:

Rogue tourna la fiole dans sa main, avec une mine pensive sur le visage. Depuis quelque temps il avait fait un choix définitif, il n'aiderait plus Dumbledore, ce vieux ne lui servait plus à rien. Il avait eu la possibilité de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il les avait laissés filer, tant pis pour lui. Il avait emmagasiné des souvenirs, des sensations, dans la fiole qu'il tenait. Une fois qui l'aurait détruite, tous ses souvenirs de trahison disparaîtraient, à tout jamais. Il pourrait alors être de nouveau un mangemort sans scrupules, qui ne vivait que pour servir son maître et rien d'autre. Mais avant cela, il allait falloir s'occuper de certaines personnes qui connaissaient son double jeu, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse avoir à cause d'une personne incapable de fermer son esprit. Le trio de griffondor allait poser problème, il devra leur lancer un oubliette ou les tuer tout simplement.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, marcha jusqu'à un meuble en bois d'ébène et posa la fiole à l'intérieur. Un plan devra être mis en place avant qu'il n'agisse. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea à pas mesuré vers son premier cours de la journée. Griffondor, Serpentard. Ce n'était en général jamais un cours calme, malgré le silence de mort qui régnait dans les cachots, les explosions de chaudron ne manquaient jamais à l'appel.

Le début du cours fut surprenant pour lui, même si le maître des potions ne laissait jamais voir ses émotions, il semblerait que la petite amie de Weasley ait décidé de fricoter avec l'ennemi. Elle était peut-être une sang de bourbe, horripilante et sans gêne, mais elle était aussi très intelligente et jolie à regarder. Pas qu'il ne soit intéressé mais d'autres du côté de ses «camarades» voudraient bien d'elle en revanche. Son changement de camp ne devrait pas être un problème, le roux la poussait de plus en plus dans ses retranchements, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un véritable aveugle.

Tout le reste de son cours, il laissa Granger et les élèves de sa maison discuter sans jamais intervenir, mais au moindre mot échangé entre Griffondors, il leur enlevait une somme astronomique de points. La place de Granger auprès des Griffondors allait en prendre un sacré coup, à ne pas en douter et vu la couleur vermeille des joues du rouquin, l'explosion serait imminente.

Il ricana intérieurement, sans savoir qu'il rendait service à une autre personne en agissant ainsi.

* * *

><p>Toujours pas de lemon entre Voldy et Lucius ^^<p>

Hermione du côté des serpents?

a la prochaine tout le monde et merci d'avoir lu :)

(un petit review ne fait de mal à personne, si si je vous assure ^^)

G.M


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde :) Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 :)

Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir de savoir qu'on suit mon histoire :)

Un grand merci également à Astune pour la correction.

BONNE LECTURE !

(ps: c'est toujours un slash (relations entre hommes) les personnages ne m'appartiennent à mon grand regret...)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4:<span>

Lucius entra dans ses appartements avec un énorme sourire qui lui mangeait le visage. Il ne pouvait même plus essayer de rester impassible, heureusement pour lui il n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs. Il se rappela de sa soirée, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, c'était pourtant mal parti quand Bellatrix était rentrée dans les appartements du Lord.

Flash-back:

Bellatrix se tordait de douleur, incapable de pousser le moindre cri tellement la brûlure à l'intérieur de ses muscles était intense. Le lord lui, souriait, fier de pouvoir imposer sa domination sur ses sujets. Lucius qui était assis sur le grand lit à baldaquin de son seigneur, ressentit pour la première fois une véritable crainte envers le Lord, s'il traitait Bella comme ça, qu'allait-il lui faire subir? Se servait-il de ses amants, avant de les rejeter et les faire mourir de douleur?

La torture de Bellatrix prit fin, elle rampa jusqu'à la porte comme elle put, afin de partir sans trop de dommages. Voldemort se retourna vers le blond avec un grand sourire plein de luxure, avant de fronçait les sourcils en avisant le visage du mangemort. De la peur, de la tristesse, voilà ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Lucius et cela rendit Voldemort furieux. Il aurait dut s'en douter...

Il finit de se déshabiller et se glissa rapidement dans le dos du blond, il l'allongea sur le lit en chien de fusil et lui retira rapidement ses vêtements. L'érection de Lucius avait quelque peu fané, ce qui vexa son maître. Voldemort mordit son serviteur jusqu'au sang au niveau de la gorge et s'appliqua à lécher bien soigneusement les gouttes qui s'échappaient de la blessure.

- Alors comme ça le seigneur Malfoy n'a plus envie de son maître, _il flatta les fesses de Lucius avant de leur asséner une claque retentissante_, tu ferais mieux de retrouver ta vigueur si tu ne veux pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. _Il entendit des sanglots et se stoppa, avant de retourner le blond face à lui. _Pourquoi pleures-tu mon beau Lucius, je t'ai à peine touché.

Comme il n'obtient pas de réponse, il décida d'utiliser la légimencie sur son serviteur, il força doucement le passage de son esprit qui s'ouvrit doucement pour lui. Il vit la scène d'avant avec Bella et ressentit les émotions du blond. La plus forte était la peur, peur de subir le même traitement qu'elle après leurs ébats et la crainte de mourir. Voldemort ressortit doucement de son esprit et l'embrassa doucement, langoureusement avant de lui murmurer quelques petits mots.

- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal...

Étrangement Malfoy le cru sur parole et l'embrassa à son tour. Ils passèrent des heures dans la chambre du Lord, à ne rien faire d'autre que se serrer l'un contre l'autre, nus et à s'embrasser.

Fin du Flash-back:

Le lord avait été si prévenant, si doux, il avait voulu soigner sa blessure au cou, mais le blond avait refusé prétextant que cela ne lui faisait pas mal. A vrai dire cela lui faisait atrocement mal, mais ça lui rappelait aussi que l'attirance avec son maître était réciproque, même si lui cherchait plus. Il avait déjà l'affection du Lord, du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait et c'était déjà mieux que rien. L'homme blond prit une douche rapide et se dirigea par la suite dans les appartements de son fils qui n'allait pas tarder à retourner à Poudlard. Son maître l'avait mandé ce week-end pour lui confier une mission bien précise, Lord Malfoy devait récolter les informations obtenues par son fils.

Après avoir frappé, il entra dans la chambre de son fils sans autorisation et il découvrit un spectacle des plus intimes. Drago et Blaise Zabini étaient dans une position des plus embarrassante, tous les deux allongés l'un sur l'autre, nus et se frottant furieusement. En voyant son fils porter sa main à sa table de chevet, sûrement pour prendre un objet approprié pour la suite des événements, le Lord décida de manifester sa présence en se raclant la gorge.

Blaise et Drago étaient perdus dans la passion de l'instant, rien n'avait été décidé à l'avance, ils s'étaient simplement sautés dessus. Le raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité, en apercevant son père, le blond fut mortifié. Le Lord Malfoy n'était pas connu pour sa gentillesse, ni pour sa clémence, alors qu'allait-il penser de cela? Il préféra arrêter d'y songer pendant un instant et de rhabilla prestement, Blaise quitta la chambre sans un regard pour lui, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mon fils. Le Lord m'envoie pour ta mission.

- Elle avance lentement, il ne faudra plus que quelques jours avant que cela éclate et qu'ils se divisent.

- Bien, le Maître sera fier de l'apprendre. _Lui dit-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie._

- Père je...

- Ce qui ce passe avec Zabini ne regarde que toi.

Les mots dits par son père n'étaient pas une bénédiction, mais c'était mieux que rien à vrai dire. Même si entre lui et son camarade Serpentard il n'y avait rien, enfin il n'en était pas vraiment sûr maintenant. Sûrement une attirance passagère, il n'y avait rien de mal à se faire du bien.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore:

- Ministre, je vous somme d'entendre raison, les preuves qui montrent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu sont...

- Foutaises, ce n'est qu'une bande de sorciers qui veulent mettre la pagaille dans le monde magique.

- Non ce sont des partisans, je...

- Écoutez Dumbledore, c'est impossible, il est mort et il n'a plus de partisans. Ce qui s'est passé au ministère de la magie n'était qu'une mascarade pour appuyer vos dires et Potter est de mèche avec vous. Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps à écouter ces inepties.

Le ministre de la magie regagna son bureau rapidement et il ne fut pas étonné de retrouver un homme, richement habillé assis à sa place. Il se plaça face à lui et lui reporta la conversation qu'il avait entretenue avec Dumbledore.

- Il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire, le vieux fou.

- Non, monsieur Lestranges. Il tente de me persuader à tout prix que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est revenu et qu'il projette de renverser le gouvernement actuel.

- Bien sûr c'est la vérité, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que vous êtes un mangemort.

- Évidemment, je ne suis là que pour servir le maître.

Rodolphus hocha la tête, content de cette réponse. Maintenir cet homme sous imperium était d'une facilité déconcertante, il n'avait aucune volonté et le maître en été très satisfait. Inutile de prendre le ministère de force, il le contrôlait déjà et Rodolphus était son émissaire. Il donna les prochains ordres à Fudge avant de repartir dans son manoir.

Le plan pour se débarrasser de sa femme avançait beaucoup plus vite que prévu, Voldemort ne supportait plus de la voir depuis l'incident sans ses appartements. Il n'y avait eu que quelques rumeurs à ce sujet, mais Bellatrix s'était cru un instant tout permis et elle était vite retombée sur terre. Rodolphus ricana de la tête qu'elle avait fait les jours suivants, toujours sur le qui-vive de peur de déplaire au maître, elle n'agressait plus personne et elle marmonnait dans son coin. Pour son mari c'était une véritable bénédiction de ne plus l'entendre geindre constamment, à parler sans cesse de Potter cet infâme sang-mêlé et de sa petite copine Granger.

Granger, elle avait énormément impressionné et son naturel était rafraîchissant. Cependant son goût pour les vêtements et sa coiffure étaient à revoir, les rouges et or n'avait vraiment aucun goût à ce niveau-là. Heureusement pour elle son intelligence et sa spontanéité compensaient ses petits écarts. Un jour où il espionnait aux alentours de Poudlard il l'avait entendu rire et depuis son image ne le quittait plus.

Elle était jeune, belle, attentionnée envers ceux qu'elle aime et elle désirait sûrement avoir des enfants. Il ne restait plus qu'à la convaincre qu'il été un homme fait pour elle et il avait quelques petites idées pour la séduire, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La faire changer de camp et l'épouser pour que personne d'autre que lui ne la touche. Un véritable serpentard, manipulateur et maléfique...

Tour des griffondors:

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra dans sa tour, après avoir passé quasiment tout le week-end à la bibliothèque, les conversations cessèrent et tout le monde chuchota sur son passage. Elle entendit des brides de phrase telles que: «...peut avoir honte d'elle.», «vils serpents», «une véritable imbécile, vraiment.» Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il devait se dire qu'elle complotait avec les Serpentards, qu'elle n'était pas une vraie lionne et malgré elle cela la blessa. Elle osa regarder dans la direction de ses amis, mais ils firent mine de ne pas la voir, de l'ignorer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle pressa le pas pour atteindre son dortoir. Elle pensait avoir dépassé le stade où elle restait seule dans Poudlard, sans ami, personne avec qui discuter, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Pour ses camarades elle resterait une petite miss-je-sais-tout et maintenant une traîtresse qui pactise avec les verts et argent.

Elle souffla bruyamment et se laissa choir sur son lit, elle se demandait qui était les plus immatures finalement.

Son réveil sonna le lendemain pour annoncer le début des cours, c'est bien la seule chose qui la forçait à se lever, en savoir plus sur le monde magique, avoir plus de connaissance. C'est ce qui allait sans doute l'empêcher de sombrer, elle allait tellement être concentrée en cours qu'elle n'aurait que des Optimals. Pourtant ce fut le début du cauchemar quand elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire, tous les vêtements contenus dans son armoire étaient à l'effigie des Serpentards. Pas un seul pull sans serpent dessus, pas une seule cravate qui n'était pas argent et vert, cela allait jusqu'aux sous-vêtements. En voyant cela son premier réflexe fut de sortir sa baguette pour rectifier tout ça, mais aucun sort ne semblait marcher. Des larmes de frustration lui échappèrent, elle allait être rouge de honte en sortant habillée comme ça. Les Griffondors joueraient les innocents, les professeurs la réprimanderaient, Rogue allait l'insulter jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou de sa vie et les verts et argent seraient plus enclin à lui jeter des sorts.

Elle hésita à rester dans son dortoir, mais ce n'était pas une solution, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par cette bande d'imbécile. Elle se doucha, se rinça les cheveux correctement avant de se regarder dans la glace et pousser un cri d'effroi. Ses cheveux, ses cheveux n'étaient plus châtain mais noir avec des mèches vertes et argent. Elle ouvrit son shampoing et grimaça devant l'odeur répugnante de potion qu'il comprenait, elle n'avait pas vérifié et elle s'en mordait les doigts maintenant. En y regardant de plus près ses cheveux lisses n'étaient pas si mal, ni la couleur d'ailleurs mais à son humble avis elle n'avait pas fini de se faire insulter.

Après être restée un temps indéfinissable dans la salle de bain, elle décida d'affronter ses camarades. Godric se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il voyait une Griffondor perdre son courage. Quitte à affronter tout le monde autant le faire bien, la rouge et or traversa le dortoir, qui était étrangement vide et fouilla dans les affaires de Lavande pour pouvoir se maquiller.

Hermione appliqua du noir sur sa paupière, avec une petite touche d'argent sue le bord de ses yeux et souligna le tout d'un trait noir. Cela donna une telle profondeur à ses yeux, qu'elle se promit de se maquiller plus souvent. Pour la coiffure, elle releva ses cheveux dans une couette haute, ce qui affina son visage. Hermione Granger n'avait plus l'air d'une gamine mais d'une vraie jeune fille, elle se demanda si elle devait se réjouir ou être mortifiée d'avoir attendu les modifications faites par ces imbéciles pour s'embellir.

Elle trouva dans son armoire une jupe plissée verte plus courte que d'ordinaire, ils voulaient sans doute ridiculiser la sainte-ni-touche de Poudlard comme beaucoup l'appelait, ainsi qu'un pull moulant col-en-V de couleur vert et argent. Une paire d'escarpins enfilée et une robe de sorcier à l'effigie des serpents plus tard et elle était fin prête pour descendre.

Granger ne croisa personne dans les couloirs du château, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour être dans la Grande Salle au même instant. Elle atteignit rapidement les grandes portes qui la séparaient de ses camarades, on pouvait même entendre leurs bruits des conversations et de couverts à travers le bois, ce qui fit monter son stress d'un cran.

Après avoir frotté ses mains moites sur sa robe de sorcier qu'elle avait ouverte, elle poussa le battant de la porte en montrant un visage impassible à ses camarades. Dès l'instant où elle fut à l'intérieur un silence de mort régna dans la pièce et elle s'immobilisa. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle releva le menton fièrement et défia quiconque du regard de dire quelque chose. Elle commença à s'avancer vers la table des rouges et or, pour s'y attabler quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'interrompit.

- Il me semble, miss Granger, que la couleur de vos vêtements ne corresponde pas à votre table. Veuillez donc rejoindre vos camarades verts et argent, sans détour.

Hermione resta indécise pendant un instant après la réplique de Rogue, manger avec les Serpentards? C'est sûr que sa côte de popularité auprès des rouges et or n'allait pas remonter après ça, mais est-ce qu'elle le voulait vraiment? Tout ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui était à cause d'eux, alors pourquoi se soucier de leur avis? Hermione marcha jusqu'aux verts et argent, qui étonnement se décalèrent pour lui faire une place au centre de la table où se trouvaient les septièmes années.

_Au moins ils ne me rejettent pas, enfin pour l'instant pensa-t-elle ironiquement. _Elle s'assit entre Pansy et Blaise et face à Malfoy, lui-même entouré de ses deux gorilles. Dans la Grande Salle les conversations reprirent petit à petit, mais le sujet était toujours le même, Hermione Granger et les Serpentards. Pansy commença à discuter avec elle comme si de rien n'était, sur les cours d'Histoire qui était d'un ennui mortel, la dernière potion réalisée ou d'autres choses qui touchaient aux cours... La rouge et or répondait de bonne grâce, la remerciant intérieurement d'être gentille avec elle et ne pas l'agresser pour son choix de vêtements.

- Dis-moi Hermione, où as-tu acheté ces vêtements? Ils sont trop classe.

- Demande à mes camarades de chambre, quand je me suis réveillée tous mes vêtements étaient à l'effigie de votre maison, donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Laisse-moi dire qu'ils te vont très bien, et que le vert émeraude te va beaucoup mieux que le rouge criard des lions.

Cette réplique fit rire la jeune lionne, il était vrai qu'elle préférait ces couleurs, même s'il elle ne l'avait jamais avoué devant ses amis. Blaise Zabini la complimenta même sur la finesse de ses jambes, ce qui la fit rougir intensément et rire les autres Serpentards.

Finalement se retrouver dans la fosse aux serpents n'était pas si terrible que ça.

Dans les cachots du manoir Voldemort:

- Je te jure Cissa, je l'ai vu moi-même.

- Impossible, pas avec lui.

Les deux sœurs Black, descendues dans les cachots pour torturer de pauvres moldus, discutaient de ce que Bella avait vu dans la chambre du Lord. Elle affirmait à sa sœur, que le maître était avec Lucius, lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans ses appartements. Mais la blonde n'arrivait pas à y croire, son mari préférait les hommes, il préférait le Lord plutôt que son épouse. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle n'avait désormais plus aucune chance, car qui réussirait à évincer le Lord? Il était bien trop puissant pour elle...

A l'instant même où elle pensa ça, elle trouva le moyen de récupérer son mari, définitivement.

* * *

><p>Alors le changement d'Hermione ? (même si elle n'y ai pour rien ^^) La réaction de voldy?<p>

Hésitez pas à me laisser un review, même si ce n'est que quelques mots :)

Bisous bisous les amis, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu :)

A la prochaine

G.M

(ma bêta part en vacances:) donc je ne pourrait pas mettre de new chapitre les trois semaines à venir désolé, mais je vais continuer à avancer et j'en publierais deux à la suite pour me faire pardonner :) )


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous pour vos review :)

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, oui longue absence, mais faut profiter de ses vacances ^^

Merci à ma bêta pour sa correction :)

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5:<span>

Dans la salle du trône, Voldemort conversait avec ses sujets. Ses plus anciens mangemorts étaient présent et lui rapportaient les dernières nouvelles au sujet de leurs missions. Ils avaient tous des actions à mener bien spécifiques, une erreur équivalait à une sévère punition et une mission accomplie ferait gagner une récompense au mangemort qui réussit.

Il fut satisfait de savoir que Rodolphus tenait le ministère d'une main de fer et que Fudge ne posait pas le moindre problème. Le Lord regardait du coin de l'œil Bellatrix et Lucius s'envoyer des regards haineux et il en fut étonné. Il était persuadé d'avoir cerné le lien qui unissait le blond à cette femme, mais il avait dû faire une erreur. Bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais devant personne, il était le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais il allait devoir ruser pour avoir des réponses à ses nouvelles questions.

Il demanda par la suite à Séverus de rester et congédia froidement les autres, sachant parfaitement que ce ton les effrayait au plus haut point.

Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en ses mangemorts, ils ne divulguaient pas d'informations pour ne pas mourir, c'était la seul raison selon le mage noir. C'est pourquoi l'héritier de Salazard se montrait si impitoyable, pour gouverner il fallait avoir des sujets qui lui obéissaient, sans faillir, ni douter.

Pourtant Séverus, lui, arrivait à lui cacher des choses, pendant un temps il était persuadé que c'était un traître, mais finalement c'était son plus fervent partisan. Son don en occlumencie surpassait le sien, il devait bien l'avouer, mais le maître des potions de Poudlard n'était pas infaillible. Dumbledore n'avait ni l'intelligence, ni les pouvoirs suffisant pour remporter cette guerre, alors même s'il avait trahi, Rogue serait revenu vers lui dans son intérêt.

- Comment vont les choses à Poudlard?

- Bien maître, le vieux fou continue à agir avec insouciance, comme si la guerre n'existait pas vraiment.

- Pourtant il tente de persuader le ministre de mon retour.

- C'est exact, mais c'est un échec à chaque fois.

- Il va falloir que tu lui révèles de fausses pistes maintenant que tu as choisi ton camp, _il vit son mangemort commencer à trembler ce qui prouvait qu'il avait eu raison_, je ne te punirai pas pour l'instant car tu es revenu vers moi. Cependant méfies-toi Séverus, rien ne reste impuni.

Il congédia son mangemort d'un geste de la main, qui ne se fit pas prier pour sortir. Effrayer les gens été l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, une parole froide et ils tremblaient de tous leurs membres.

Nagini vint se glisser sur les épaules de son maître, en lui rapportant ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans les couloirs du manoir. Rien de bien intéressant aujourd'hui, à part peut-être la femme de Lucius qui était souvent présente ces derniers jours.

Voldemort avait toujours trouvé cette femme inutile, elle n'était là que pour paraître et essayer d'avoir les faveurs de son mari, ce que tout le monde savait chez les mangemorts. Le Lord Malfoy n'était pas un mari aimant, ni un père bien présent, mais par contre c'était un grand fervent de la cause qui n'avait jamais commis de faux pas, jusqu'à ces jours-ci. Finalement le comportement du blond n'avait fait que l'amuser, sans vraiment le contrarier, si on exceptait la partie sentimentale.

- Dois-je continuer à le surveiller maître?

Le Lord esquissa un sourire à cette phrase, oui Nagini allait continuer à lui reporter ses faits et gestes pour être sûr de la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa mangemorte. Il n'allait pas laisser sa proie lui filer entre les doigts aussi facilement.

Une fois son serpent sortit, Voldemort repensa à son entrevue avec Lucius.

Il n'avait pas été tendre en mordant le blond, mais il pensait s'être largement rattrapé par la suite, en enlaçant Lucius pendant de longues heures. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, mais pourtant il n'était pas plus dérangé que ça par ses agissements sans raison, le mage noir de tous les temps trouvait ça agréable finalement.

A Poudlard:

Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux allongés sur leur lit respectif, à parler du comportement qu'avait eu Hermione ces derniers jours. Ils se savaient tous les deux de mauvaise fois, mais pour rien au monde ils ne l'auraient avoué.

La jeune fille ne leur parlait quasiment plus, évitait le plus possible d'être dans la tour et elle restait tout le temps avec des serpents. A croire que la petite blague que les griffondors lui avaient jouée, avec leur aide, n'avait fait que renforcer son amitié avec les verts et argents.

Il est vrai qu'elle était très jolie depuis ce changement physique. Elle s'habillait plus féminin, se maquillait sans que ce soit vulgaire et portait des talons vertigineux qui donnaient des idées très érotiques à la gente masculine de Poudlard.

Ronald était déjà attiré par elle dans le passé, il espérait depuis des années pouvoir un jour sortir avec Hermione, mais maintenant c'était encore plus prononcé. Elle était tellement jolie quand elle riait, même si c'était avec cette saleté de Parkinson, ou d'autres serpents.

Il ne pouvait plus passer près d'elle sans la détailler du regard et de rougir quand elle le surprenait, sans qu'elle ne fasse rien de plus. Ronald était totalement amoureux d'elle, encore plus maintenant qu'elle révélait sa beauté à tous, qu'il ne supportait plus cet éloignement.

Harry lui n'arrêtait plus de penser à ses longues jambes, ses cheveux lisses et à ses décolletés. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par sa meilleure amie, mais maintenant il la trouvait absolument bandante, c'était tout à fait le mot.

Le survivant la trouvait gentille bien sûr, cependant avec ses leçons de morale et son obsession pour les études, elle ne faisait fantasmer personne. Mais maintenant, si elle voulait venir dormir dans son dortoir, il n'allait pas refuser.

Il savait que Ron était amoureux d'elle, mais il n'avait aucune chance avec Hermione. Alors que lui, il n'avait jamais rien tenté et son image de sauveur attirait beaucoup les filles. Il fallait qu'il lui reparle, qu'il se montre aimable et ce serait dans la poche, surtout si Ron la blessait une nouvelle fois. Grâce à son tact légendaire, il la mettrait sûrement en colère très rapidement et il n'aurait plus qu'à être là pour l'apaiser.

Potter était tellement obsédé par Hermione, son déhanché et a pouvoir assouvir ses hormones, qu'il en oubliait complètement la guerre contre Voldemort.

- Harry, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste avec ces serpents vicieux? Elle doit sûrement être ensorcelée et la blague à propos de ses cheveux et de ses fringues était très bénéfique finalement.

- Sauf au niveau des couleurs.

- Évidemment, vert et argent c'est à vomir. Zabini, tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure, «Oh Hermione t'es yeux sont tellement brillants maintenant que tu as arrêté de parler aux lions, ton intelligence n'était pas reconnu là-bas» et blablabla... Il veut juste se la faire oui, infâme mangemort.

- Ça m'étonnerait même pas, tu sais je crois qu'on devrait lui reparler.

- C'est elle qui a commencé, elle n'avait pas à pactiser avec l'ennemi.

- Je sais qu'elle a eu tort, mais il faut lui donner une chance de venir s'excuser.

Les deux garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour essayer de parler à Hermione et pourquoi pas lui proposer de manger de nouveau avec eux.

Il fallait également changer la couleur de la garde-robe de la rouge et or, qui se plaisait un peu trop bien à porter les couleurs ennemies. A une heure avancée de la nuit, Harry trouva le sommeil, mais pas Ron.

Toute la nuit il pensa à Hermione, avait-elle embrassé Zabini ou pire Malfoy? Était-elle attirée par ces serpents? Avait-il une chance avec elle finalement?

Dortoir des Serpentards:

_Père,_

_Le plan du maître sera prêt plus vite que prévu, grâce à ces imbéciles de Griffondors, la victoire des sang-purs ne fait plus aucun doute. Ils sont tellement concentrés sur leur insignifiant problème qu'il ne pense plus à la mort qui les guette. _

_Le trio de Potter ne va pas faire long feu et désormais Granger se voit comme une des nôtres, elle nous estime plus que ses propres amis. Une fois qu'elle aura coupé tout lien avec eux, il ne restera plus qu'à la persuader de changer de camp._

_Je pense que le maître voudra le faire lui-même, nous évitons de parler de la guerre ou du seigneur en sa présence pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle va trahir ses précieux amis._

_Potter, lui, a totalement oublié de jouer son rôle du sauveur, tout ce qui l'intéresse est de récupérer sa meilleure amie et de se la faire, sans doute Weasley a les mêmes pensées._

_Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus sur la reproduction des animaux en tout genre._

_Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée, père, et je suis impatient de vous revoir._

_Votre fils, Drago._

Drago attacha sa lettre à la patte de son hibou grand-duc, nommé Circé, au même moment où Blaise pénétrait dans le dortoir.

Les deux garçons n'étaient que tous les deux et à cause de cela la tension était palpable. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis leur dérapage au manoir, tous les deux semblaient éviter l'autre sciemment, mais là ils n'avaient plus le choix. Blaise s'assit à côté de son camarade et décida d'aborder le sujet directement, l'attente n'avait que trop duré.

- Écoute ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois n'était pas voulu je...

- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas et puis moi aussi je t'ai sauté dessus. _Drago lâcha un petit rire, avant de regarder son ami dans les yeux_. On est toujours ami, ça ne change rien.

- Non, cela ne change rien.

Ils se regardèrent avec une telle intensité, personne ne voulait détourner le regard, ils étaient littéralement hypnotisés par les yeux de l'autre. Les deux serpentards se penchèrent, s'en même s'en rendre compte, afin que leurs lèvres se touchent. Cependant Drago sembla reprendre ses esprits et détourna la tête au dernier moment.

Il ne pouvait pas, c'était son ami et il ne l'avait jamais attiré jusqu'à maintenant. Malfoy se leva et marcha de long en large à travers le dortoir, sous l'œil pensif de Blaise, qui n'avait pas bougé du lit.

Le mulâtre n'avait jamais eu d'attirance pour les hommes, mais dès qu'il était trop près de son ami blond, il ressentait comme une décharge dans son corps et tout s'évanouissait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'était la bouche et le corps de Drago.

Blaise, depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés nus, ne pensait plus qu'à lui, il voulait recommencer tout cela sans vraiment se l'avouer.

Le serpentard trouvait Drago tellement beau dans ses robes de sorcier luxueuses, à l'effigie de Salazard Serpentard et son petit air supérieur qu'il abordait en dehors de leur dortoir.

Peu importe comment cela allait évoluer, il ne voulait pas passer une seconde de plus à désirer le blond en vain...

Il se leva, plaça ses mains sur les épaules du blond afin de l'arrêter et l'embrassa sauvagement...

Dans la tour Griffondor:

- J'aimerais tellement qui me regarde, il a un charme fou.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Ginny, Harry est une bombe sexuelle, mais j'avoue que ton frère me plaît beaucoup.

- Lavande Brown, préfère se faire appeler madame Weasley si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Les filles du dortoir se mirent toutes à ricaner, ricanement qui ressemblait étrangement à des bruits de harpies selon Hermione, qui venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain.

Depuis son changement de look, imposé par ses camarades, elle s'habillait plus sexy, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire aux filles qui partageaient sa chambre. Cependant la rouge et or avait retenu la leçon, toutes ses affaires étaient protégées par de puissants charmes, afin qu'elle ne subisse pas de nouvelles blagues. Le sort pour changer la couleur de ses vêtements n'avait toujours pas été défait, mais elle ne cherchait pas à l'enlever, Hermione adorait les couleurs des Serpentards.

Elle gagna son lit, faisant fi des regards mauvais qui la suivait et entreprit de brosser ses longs cheveux, qui lui arrivaient désormais au milieu du dos. La jeune fille devait bien avouer qu'elle préférait ses cheveux ainsi, plutôt que sa tignasse indomptable et incoiffable.

- On ne te demande pas ton avis Hermione, tu dois sûrement être attirée par des garçons comme Blaise Zabini.

- Ou encore Drago Malfoy.

- Oui, des serpents cruels et maléfiques.

Les filles se complimentèrent elles-mêmes sur leur réparti, ne voyant pas leur camarade sourire narquoisement à la suite de leurs répliques.

Évidemment qu'elle serait plus attirée par Drago ou Blaise, ils étaient largement plus séduisants que la plupart des Griffondors qu'elle connaissait et surtout plus matures. La phrase de la brune, argent et vert, les firent taire pendant un instant.

- C'est sûr que choisir entre deux gamins qui ne pensent qu'au Quidditch et qui n'ont que des notes passables dans toutes les matières, et deux jeunes hommes intelligents, ayant un minimum de conversation, le choix est vite fait._ Elle fit une courte pause, ou fit semblant de réfléchir._ Mais c'est vrai que pour certaines filles, c'est largement suffisant de savoir faire du sport.

Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit, lança un silencio et s'endormit tranquillement sans vouloir connaître la réponse de ses camarades de chambre.

Elle n'en avait rien à faire de leur réplique, tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était continuer à étudier tranquille, en parlant à des gens matures et intelligents.

La journée du lendemain se passa sans réel incident, Ron n'arrêtait pas de la fixer pour ensuite rougir furieusement et Harry lui envoyait des petits sourires, auxquels elle ne répondait pas.

Hermione trouvait ça étrange que tout d'un coup ils la remarquent, tout du moins sans la fusiller du regard, alors qu'elle était quasiment sûre que c'était de leur faute à propos de l'incident du dortoir.

Ils avaient encore agis sous le feu de l'action, une fois de plus, sans même penser aux conséquences. Pour tout le monde, agir comme cela signifiait être un vrai Griffondor, mais elle n'était pas d'accord. Hermione était courageuse, mais elle réfléchissait avant d'agir, elle préférait être armée contre les difficultés et pas tomber dans chaque piège qu'on lui tendait.

Au repas du soir, elle discutait sortilège avec Blaise, quand un hibou fit son entrée dans la salle. Tout le monde le remarqua car l'heure du courrier était passée depuis de nombreuses heures. Le hibou de couleur noire, fit le tour de la grande salle avant de se poser à côté d'Hermione et de lui tendre la patte.

Malgré sa surprise, elle caressa affectueusement la tête de l'animal, qui ulula de plaisir avant de lui donner un morceau de pain. Elle reporta par la suite son regard sur l'enveloppe, pour découvrir cette inscription.

_A la charmante et intelligente sorcière Hermione Granger_

_Table des Serpentards_

_Poudlard_

Le haut de ses pommettes se teintèrent de rouge à la suite de sa lecture, elle avait toujours été très sensible au compliment, qui la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise la plupart du temps. Hermione ouvrit sans plus tarder la lettre, écrite de la main d'un parfait inconnu.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas et que ma lettre doit vous intriguer, mais ne vous méfiez pas de moi, je ne cherche pas à vous nuire. A vrai dire j'ai hésité pendant longtemps avant de vous écrire, mais mon envie de vous connaître a pris le pas sur ma raison._

_Il est très rare que je sois touché par quoi que ce soit ou qui ce soit, mais je l'ai été dès la première fois où mon regard s'est posé sur vous. Vous n'avez sûrement pas dû me voir, ce que je regrette d'une certaine façon, mais l'émoi que j'ai ressenti pour vous n'aurait pu être dissimulé et vous auriez compris mon trouble d'un simple regard._

_Je ne vais pas vous dire que je vous aime, ce serait mentir car nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais croyez-moi que je ferai tout pour que cela change. Je vous envoie donc cette lettre pour prendre contact avec vous, si vous ne voulez pas donner suite à cette lettre je comprendrais._

_J'attends votre réponse avec impatience, qu'elle soit positive ou non, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Je comprendrais fort bien qu'une jeune fille comme vous soit sollicitée par de nombreux prétendants et laisserais donc volontiers ma place au profit d'un homme capable de faire votre bonheur._

_Bien à vous, R_

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :)<p>

N'hésitez pas à réagir, si vous aimez ou non !

( je sais le chapitre n'est pas bien long, je m'en excuse ! )

A la prochaine les amis :)

G.M


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous :)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :) merci à Astune pour la correction

Désolé pour le temps entre chaque chapitre, mais j'azi pas toujours le temps d'écrire ^^

Voici votre cadeau de noël un peu en avance le chapitre 6 :)

Bonne lecture à tous :) (encore désolé pour le retard)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6:<span>

- Vous prenez de grand risque en venant jusqu'ici.

- Il le faut pourtant, ma famille a déjà été trop influencée.

- Je crois savoir que votre mari a choisi sa voie seul, c'est un de ses plus grands partisans.

Lucius a été trompé quand il s'est engagé auprès du Lord, il n'avait pas encore perdu l'esprit, le mage noir ne cherchait pas tuer tous les moldus et conquérir le monde. Il a changé progressivement et mon mari n'a pas vu le changement ou il ne veut pas le voir. C'est très dur pour un Malfoy de reconnaître s'être fourvoyé, mais moi je suis là pour sauver ma famille. Je ne laisserai plus ce fou mégalomane se servir de nous et de notre argent.

- Pour Drago?

- Vous savez il veut tant ressembler à son père, j'ai bien peur qu'il suive la même voie...

Narcissa commença à pleurer, elle faisait semblant bien sûr, mais Dumbledore ne pouvait s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle ne croisait jamais son regard, afin qu'il ne lise pas dans son esprit. Il lui suffisait de penser à toutes ces années au côté de Lucius, où il l'avait méprisée et ignorée, pour pouvoir pleurer aisément. La blonde avait l'air tellement accablée, que le vieux barbu la prit en pitié, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sauver sa famille, alors quoi de plus normal de l'y aider. Cet homme avait un trop bon cœur pour son propre bien et cela la femme de Lucius le savait pertinemment, elle profitait de cette faiblesse pour récupérer l'homme de sa vie. Une fois son principal adversaire mort, elle ferait tout pour que le blond la désire et qu'il l'autorise à toucher son cœur.

- Jusqu'où êtes-vous prête à aller pour récupérer votre mari?

- Je suis prête à tout pour retrouver mon Lucius, il était tellement doux avant tout ça je...

- Tranquillisez-vous je vais vous aider.

- Merci, merci.

Albus lui fit un sourire bienveillant, il venait de trouver une importante alliée contre le mage noir. Cette guerre allait enfin pouvoir finir, en espérant que le jeune Potter n'ait pas besoin de se sacrifier. Si Dumbledore avait pu il aurait pris sa place pour terminer tout ça, mais la prophétie avait été très claire, seul Harry pourrait sauver le monde sorcier du fléau qu'est le mage noir.

Au Manoir Malfoy:

Cela faisait un bon moment que Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la maison de ses ancêtres, sa maison actuelle, le Manoir Malfoy. Il n'aimait pas être ici, car sa femme avait refait la décoration à son goût et il trouvait cela immonde. Tout était dans les tons gris ou noir, les pièces faisaient lugubres et cela donnait une ambiance macabre à l'habitation. Le blond l'avait laissée faire à son aise, du moment qu'elle ne l'importunait pas, il n'avait rien à faire des activités de sa femme.

Les seules pièces qu'elle n'avait pas touchées étaient sa chambre, celle de son fils et son bureau où elle avait l'interdiction formelle de rentrer. Narcissa n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à Drago, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était avoir un enfant de lui pour qu'ils soient liés à jamais, mais Lucius n'en avait rien à faire de cette femme. Même si le blond n'avait jamais été démonstratif, il ne méprisait pas son fils, il lui donnait tout ce qui fallait et lui assurait la sécurité et le confort qui lui étaient dus.

Il aimait un homme, au-delà de la passion et de la raison, il s'était mis à ses ordres pour qu'il lui porte de l'attention et il avait réussi à devenir son bras droit après maints efforts et loyaux services. Maintenant Lucius ne savait plus trop où se situer, c'est pour cela qu'il s'était éloigné du manoir de son maître.

Pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement, sans être sans cesse dérangé par d'autres personnes. Il semblait évident que son maître avait envie de lui, mais son comportement était des plus étranges. Il pouvait être dur, intransigeant et même cruel envers lui et l'instant d'après il devenait compréhensif et tendre. Le blond s'y perdait complètement, il n'avait plus aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir à ses attentions. Il venait même à douter de sa propre santé mentale, avait-il imaginé ses gestes? Rêvait-il les yeux ouverts?

Il se dirigea prestement vers son bureau afin de mettre ses souvenirs dans sa pensine, cela soulagerait un peu son esprit et il pourrait également les analyser, en les revivant une seconde fois.

Le Lord entra dans son bureau, dont les tons oranger et marron dominaient, de grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrer la lumière librement, des étagères au fond de la pièce étaient remplies de livres, tous ayant le même sujet: La magie noire. Il contourna son bureau en acajou, face à la porte et un mur sur sa droite s'ouvrit à son passage. Une magnifique pensine, joliment décorée d'arabesques et d'émeraudes se révéla à sa vue, un souvenir de ses ancêtres.

Un fil argenté sortit de sa tempe et à l'aide de sa baguette, il le fit glisser lentement jusqu'au bassin face à lui. Il refit l'opération de nombreuses fois, afin de n'oublier aucuns souvenirs et il plongea la tête dans l'eau.

Il revit le jour où son maître découvrit ses sentiments, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, la fureur sur le visage de son aimé. La tendresse dont Voldemort avait fait preuve par la suite, comme s'il se laissait vraiment aller avec lui. Le comportement du Lord était complexe et Lucius avait peur de s'imaginer trop de chose à propos de cela, de se faire de faux espoirs. Le blond resurgit alors de la pensine avec une idée bien précise en tête, ne pas aller au manoir pendant quelques jours, afin de faire le vide dans son esprit. Sauf si le Lord noir le convoquait, il ne pourrait ignorer l'appel sans conséquences.

Un infime espoir se diffusa dans sa poitrine, il espérait secrètement que le maître vienne lui-même le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, comme s'il lui avait manqué, même un tout petit peu...

Dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentards:

- Tu vas lui répondre ?

- Je n'en sais rien, qui me dit que ce n'est pas dangereux ?

- Tu sais Hermione c'est bien d'être prudente, mais ce n'est qu'une lettre tu ne risques rien et puis tu l'a déjà examiné sous toutes les coutures, ce n'est qu'un simple morceau de parchemin.

- Tu as raison mais,_ elle hésita un instant avant de se lancer,_ si c'était pour se moquer de moi ?

- Il y a toujours un risque mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. De toute façon tu n'as rien à perdre, si cet homme est assez stupide pour faire cela, c'est son problème.

- Tu dis un homme, mais nous en savons rien, c'est peut-être un garçon de l'école.

- Cela m'étonnerait, aucun de ces crétins ne sait aussi bien parler.

La réplique de Pansy fit rire sa camarade, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Tous les garçons de l'école qu'elle connaissait étaient des imbéciles finis ou sans intérêt. La lettre ne venait pas d'un Serpentard non plus, ils étaient tous à table quand la lettre était arrivé au dîner, c'était donc une personne extérieure.

Avec l'aide de sa nouvelle amie, elle rédigea un message à l'attention de son admirateur secret, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas d'adresse où l'envoyer.

- Son hibou doit être dans la volière s'il attend une réponse.

Hermione hocha la tête et pris congé, elle devait regagner son dortoir avant l'heure du couvre-feu. Les couloirs étaient plongés dans la pénombre, Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un lumos, afin de ne pas se cogner contre les murs, même si elle connaissait le château comme sa poche. A proximité du tableau de la grosse dame, quelqu'un la saisit par derrière et l'emmena dans un couloir perpendiculaire au sien. Granger essaya de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue, son adversaire était bien plus fort quelle. Elle reconnut la voix de son agresseur, elle fut en partie rassurée par cela mais pas pour longtemps.

- Calme-toi, c'est moi Harry.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Harry la retourna vers lui et colla sa bouche à la sienne, faisant fi de la réaction d'Hermione. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il la serrait tellement fort qu'il lui coupait la respiration, un étourdissement la prit et elle s'effondra sur le sol. La jeune fille ne vit donc pas le professeur Rogue, qui faisait sa ronde dans le château, arriver et neutraliser son agresseur avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain matin dans la grande salle:

Dans la Grande Salle le brouhaha habituel du matin remplissait joyeusement la pièce, cependant certaines personnes semblaient trop soucieuses pour prêter attention aux autres convives.

Pansy Parkinson jetait de temps en temps de furtifs coups d'œil près de la porte en bois, afin de voir si sa nouvelle amie n'arrivait pas. La Serpentard essayait de rester de marbre, mais elle s'inquiétait sérieusement de ne pas voir la lisse et splendide chevelure aux couleurs de sa maison assise avec eux. Il était extrêmement rare de ne pas voir Hermione Granger au petit déjeuner, elle qui était très matinal afin de ne jamais arriver en retard en cours, n'était toujours pas là alors qui ne restait que dix minutes avant la sonnerie.

Blaise lui était trop obnubilé par la chevelure, la bouche, le nez de son camarade blond pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit, il mangeait par automatisme sans même s'apercevoir si ce qu'il mangeait lui plaisait ou non. Malfoy fils, lui, discutait tranquillement avec Crabbe, en essayant de faire abstraction du regard de Blaise sur sa personne, car s'il croisait son regard brûlant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde il avait peur de lui sauter dessus et devant toute la grande salle ce serait déplacé.

L'angoisse de Pansy augmentait au fil des minutes, elle commençait à penser à différents scénarios, Hermione était-elle arrivée jusqu'à son dortoir? Ou alors c'était ces cafards de rouge et or qui lui avaient fait du mal? Elle tourna alors la tête vers l'ancienne table de l'ex griffondor et son regard se fixa sur les septièmes années.

Les filles rigolaient comme des pintades, rien d'inhabituel, Weasley male s'empiffrait comme pas permis et Potter lui semblait angoissé. _Angoissé?_ En y regardant de plus près elle vit qu'il avait un air préoccupé, il regardait partout autour de lui comme si quelqu'un allait lui sauter dessus à tout moment, étrange. Il lui semblait même l'avoir vu trembler en croisant le regard de son directeur de maison, lui qui d'habitude semblait si courageux pour défier le professeur de potions. Ce pourrait-il que... Avant qu'elle n'ait pu en déduire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

- Mes chers enfants, _reniflement dédaigneux du côté de la table des Serpentards qui fit sourire Rogue_, comme certain auront pu le constater votre camarade Hermione Granger n'est pas ici. Elle a été agressée hier soir par un de ses camarade, _il lança un regard rapide vers la table des Griffondors_, peu importe les différentes tensions qui règnent parmi les maisons, je ne tolérais pas ce genre de choses dans mon établissement. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez, rassurez-vous sa santé n'est pas compromise, mais le coupable ne restera pas impuni.

Tous les élèves avait un avis sur cette affaire, certaines trouver ça normal après tous elle avait trahie ses amis, d'autre trouvèrent sa triste et certains étaient en pleine fureur. Notamment Ron, Drago, Pansy et Blaise. Le rouge et or était persuadé que c'était les Serpentards qui avaient agressé sa futur petite amie, car elle tomberait sous son charme ça ne ferait aucun doute pour lui. Pansy elle avait fait part de ses soupçons à ses amis et Potter était tout désigné pour être le coupable selon eux.

Le plus jeune des Weasley se leva de sa table et pointa sa baguette vers celle des serpentards.

- Vil serpents, je suis sûr que c'est vous qui avait fait le coup. Vous pouvez être fiers d'avoir envoyé ma fiancée à l'infirmerie, mais croyez-moi vous allez le payer.

- Que dis-tu, Weasymoche? Ta fiancée? Mais quelle fille voudrait de toi, à part cette inculte de Lavande? Et si tu veux un coupable tu ferais mieux de regarder dans tes amis proches, certaines personnes n'ont pas l'air très innocente aujourd'hui.

Ron tourna la tête vers Harry qui avait viré au rouge coquelicot après ces révélations, comment expliquer à Ron qu'il avait voulu se taper Hermione dans son dos? Le sauveur ne pouvait quand même pas avouer qu'il avait agressé une jeune fille, il ne savait même pas s'il se serait arrêté sans l'intervention de Rogue. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que le roux lança un sort sur la table des Serpentards, en direction de Pansy qui avait pris la parole et se jeta par la suite sur son meilleur ami pour le rouer de coups. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre sans se soucier du remue-ménage autour d'eux.

La jeune fille évita avec aisance le sort, mais cela fit rapidement réagir les Serpentards. Ils avaient tous sorti leurs baguette et lançaient différents maléfices sur la table des rouge et or, sans faire attention aux élèves de Serdaigle qui se trouvaient entre eux. De nombreux serpents firent leur apparition dans la pièce, déclenchant les hurlements des élèves. Les autres habitants de Poudlard n'étaient pas restés inactifs non plus, les Griffondors répondaient à la table ennemie avec tout autant de vigueur, les Serdaigles avaient pour la plupart fui la salle ou étaient cachés sous la table ainsi que les Poufsouffles.

La Grande Salle de Poudlard avait pris des allures de champ de bataille, quasiment tous les professeurs essayaient de faire cesser cela, sauf Séverus qui trouvait se spectacle réjouissant surtout en voyant le nombre de rouge et or assommés sur le sol. Il lui arrivait même de dévier quelques sorts pour qu'aucun élève de sa maison ne soit touché.

Le professeur Macgonagall stupéfixiait tous les élèves sans distinction afin de calmer l'émeute et de rétablir l'ordre dans la grande salle, le professeur Chourave était au prise avec de nombreux serpents et Dumbledore lui regardait se spectacle avec ébahissement. Après un instant de stupeur il se leva dirigea sa baguette vers sa gorge avant de jeter un sonorus.

- SILENCE !

La voix était tellement forte que les vitres de la salle éclatèrent les unes après les autres, ce qui mit fin à tous les combats. Heureusement personne ne fut blessé lors de l'explosion des fenêtres, mais l'infirmière allait avoir un sacré travail à faire malgré tout.

- Ceci est intolérable, c'est une école ici pas un zoo. Tout le monde dans son dortoir jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, les blessés rejoindront l'infirmerie, à la prochaine altercation les concernés seront mis à la porte de Poudlard sans délais. Mais avant cela j'enlève 200 points à la maison Griffondor et 100 points à la maison Serpentard. Sortez maintenant.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre ! (c'est court j'avoue^^)<p>

J'ai adoré ecrire la faim, Poudlard le champ de bataille des élèves^^

Dites moi si vous avez amiés bisous bisous

G.M


	8. Chapter 8

De retour avec un nouveau chapitre:)

oui je sais il ma fallu le temps mais je continue a écrire promis.

Merci a tous pour vos reviews et votre fidélité, profitez bien de la suite ;)

Merci aussi a ma bêta qui assure ;)

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7:<p>

Madame Pomfresh s'affairait sans relâche depuis ce matin 8h autour des blessés. Il y en avait encore un bon paquet à soigner, heureusement ce n'était que de petites blessures mais c'était quand même un sacré travail pour une seule personne. Quand elle avait vu tout ce monde débouler dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh avait d'abord cru à une attaque du seigneur noir, mais la vérité été tout autre. Décidément_ les jeunes ne respecte plus rien de nos jours, pensa t-elle furieusement._

Trop occupé, elle ne vit pas la jeune Hermione Granger se réveiller doucement dans le fond de l'infirmerie, dans le lit qu'elle occupé depuis la veille au soir.

La née moldue frotta ses yeux et s'étira en poussant un bâillement sonore, avant de se mettre en position assise dans son lit, non sans avoir l'impression d'avoir le tournis. Quelque peu désorienté la brune chercha prés d'elle son réveil afin de vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas en retard en cours, en observant les alentours Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie et pas seule. Des dizaines d'élèves étaient aussi présents, sur différents lits de l'infirmerie, certain avait des bandages, d'autres des béquilles.

Hermione essaya de se souvenir pourquoi elle était ici, ainsi que beaucoup de ses camarades. L'épisode dans le couloir avec Harry lui revint en mémoire et elle poussa une acclamation de surprise, qui fut entendu par l'infirmière.

- Miss Granger vous êtes enfin réveillée, comment vous sentez-vous?

- Heu... bien ça va.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Incapable de parler elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête, la Griffondor s'était toujours cru en sécurité entre les murs de Poudlard et voilà que son ancien ami l'agressait au détour d'un couloir. Lui qui devait conduire les sorciers à la victoire, trouvait le moyen d'agresser une de ses anciennes amie, tout ça pour de simple pulsion d'adolescent. La brune se sentait écœuré et elle comptait bien ne plus l'approcher dorénavant.

- Je suis navré pour vous mon petit, mais ne vous en faites pas vous n'avez eu qu'un léger évanouissement, le professeur Rogue vous a ensuite ramener ici. Je vais vous faire passez quelques tests et vous pourrez regagner votre dortoir.

- Je ne peut pas aller en cours?

- Ils ont étaient annulés pour la journée.

Pomfresh lui raconta alors ce qui c'était produit un peu plus tôt dans la grande salle, Hermione en fut abasourdit. Une bagarre général à Poudlard? C'était du jamais vu, elle était en quelque sorte contente de ne pas avoir assisté à ça et elle comprenait parfaitement que le directeur soit en colère. Mais en tout cas maintenant tous le monde connaissait son agresseur, d'après le peu d'informations que Pompom lui avait donné, Hermione était toute émue que Pansy l'ai défendu devant ses anciens amis. Elle savait désormais sur qui elle pouvait comptait, même si Ron l'avait défendu, combien de temps avant la prochaine crise? Elle préférait ne plus penser à ça pour le moment et ce concentré sur le diagnostique de l'infirmière.

Après l'examen, elle enfila son uniforme et partit en direction des cachots, il était hors de question pour la jeune fille de retournée dans sa maison et croiser ses camarades rouge et or, surtout Harry.

Une fois devant le tableau qui menait à la salle commune des vert et argent elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe, le serpent sur la toile n'allait sûrement pas la laissé rentrer en ce filant à la couleur de ses cheveux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la née moldu sortit tous les mots qui lui passer par la tête afin d'essayer d'ouvrir le passage, elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner à taper pour demander à un élève de la faire entrer.

- Sang pur, Salazar Serpentard, quidditch, mage noir, ténèbres, occulte, lugubre, vampire, chaudron, hippogriffe, gringotts, elfe de maison, loup garou, sombral...

- Je peut vous aidez Miss Granger?

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers son professeur de potions, il n'avait pas l'air furieux mais il allait sans doute la collait ou se moquer d'elle puisqu'elle n'était pas censé être ici. Même s'il l'avait sauvé, le professeur n'avait fait que son devoir, elle n'était sûrement pas rentré dans ses bonnes grâces.

- Oh non non, je...

- Vous?

- C'est à dire que...

- Quelle éloquence, vous ne cherchiez pas à entrer dans la salle commune de ma maison par hasard? _Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre._ Si jamais c'était le cas sachez que les mots claire de lune pourrait vous servir, bonne journée miss.

Il s'en alla en faisant virevolter ses robes comme lui seul savait le faire, laissant derrière lui une jeune femme abasourdie. Elle qui pensait être collé, se trompait lourdement. Le mot passe était effectivement clair de lune et le boa sur le tableau lui fit signe d'entrer. Hermione pénétra alors pour la seconde fois l'entre des serpentards et son entrée ne passa pas inaperçu, surtout que Pansy cria son nom quand elle la vit entrée.

- Hermione! Comme je suis contente de te voir, viens t'asseoir avec nous ma belle.

Elle obtempéra de bonne grâce et ce plaça que le canapé entourait de Blaise et Pansy, assis en face de Malfoy. La serpentarde la bombarda de questions, elle avait été très inquiète de ne pas l'avoir au petit déjeuner ce matin et cella toucha Granger qui avait trouvé une véritable amie. La jeune femme leur raconta ce qui c'était passé hier soir, l'intervention de Rogue quand elle était inconsciente et le passage devant le tableau.

- Il doit te considérer comme l'une de ses protégés maintenant.

- Oh

- Oui, même si tu n'es pas repassé sous le choipeaux tu es comme nous maintenant.

- Merci?

- Mais oui Granger, tu peux nous remercier. _On te sauve la vie pensa alors Drago._

Dans la manoir de Voldemort:

- Il ne voit personne depuis quelques jours maître, ni sa femme, ni l'un de vos serviteurs.

- Que fait il donc dans son manoir? Pourquoi ne revient-il pas ici?

- Il est souvent plonger dans une pensine maître, ou dans ses pensées. Je le vois rarement sortir de sa demeure.

- Je vois. Tu peux disposer Nagini, tu m'as bien servi.

- C'est un plaisir maître.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Lord Malfoy avait quitté le manoir du plus Grand Mage Noir de tout les temps, sans donner la moindre explication à quiconque. Voldemort commençait à être à bout de patience, de toute évidence le blond n'était pas prés de se montrer à nouveau, malgré qu'il l'ai fait appelé hier soir par le biais de sa marque. Il avait été relativement surpris de ne pas le voir arriver dans la minute, comme Lucius en avait l'habitude, ce qui l'avait profondément contrarié mais Tom se refusait à aller le chercher chez lui, comme si sa présence lui manquait. Non, il ce devait de résister et par la suite son serviteur paierait ses affronts.

Il ne comprenait pas les raisons qui le poussait à ne pas revenir, son attitude apparemment lui avait déplu et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ça toucher un peu le mage. Il n'avait pas voulu vraiment le blesser, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que l'autre homme soit à lui, même si Lucius lui appartenait en quelques sorte puisqu'il était son maître.

Tom le voulait corps et âme, pas seulement pour qu'il lui serve dans les champs de batailles ou au ministère, il voulait également qu'il soit son amant.

Fort de cette résolution, il transplana sans plus tarder devant les grilles de la demeure des Malfoy. Tom passa les barrières magiques sans être arrêtés, sans que cela alerte non plus le propriétaire des lieux. Il repéra rapidement l'aura magique du blond qui le menèrent à l'étage des chambres, trop obnubilé par son serviteur, Voldemort ne sentit pas la présence d'une autre personne.

Le Lord pénétra dans la pièce sans frappé et le spectacle qui s'y déroulait le laissa abasourdit, pour ensuite le remplir de fureur. Il se déplaçait jusqu'ici pour le retrouver dans sa chambre, en charmante compagnie, sans se soucier qu'il avait des obligations en tant que mangemort et serviteur du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Il aurait du s'en doutait de celle-ci, il ne laissa parler personne dans la pièce, il envoya deux doloris qui touchèrent leurs cibles sans difficulté avant de transplaner avec ses nouveaux prisonniers dans les cachots de sa demeure.

Dans la chambre de Lucius quelques instants plutôt:

Lucius étendu sur son lit, au draps de couleur bleu roi, repenser à ce qui l'avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. En arpentant son salon de long en large, tout en pensant à son maître comme ces 6 derniers jours, le blond été persuadé d'avoir aperçu Nagini dans la pièce. Quand il avait vu la créature de son maître son cœur avait battu plus vite et une douce chaleur l'avait envahi, Voldemort pensait à lui sinon pourquoi aurait il envoyer son serpent? La brûlure de la marque l'avait rapidement ramené à la réalité par la suite, trop embrouiller dans ses sentiments, il décida de pas répondre à l'appel du mage noir, avec l'espoir qu'il vienne le voir de lui même.

Trop obnubilé par ses pensées à propos de son amour, il ne remarqua pas Bellatrix, sa belle sœur, passer la porte de sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'au son de sa voix stridente que le mangemort sortit de sa douce rêverie.

- Bonsoir cher beau frère.

- Que fais tu là Bellatrix?_ Il se releva de son lit et mis la main sur sa baguette, au cas où._

- Voyons, pourquoi te méfies tu de moi comme cela? Je ne suis pas venue me battre mais discuter seulement.

- Discuter de quoi?

Le visage de la femme se ferma complètement après cela, s'il n'était pas un puissant sorcier Lucius aurait pu avoir peur en cet instant. La voix de Bella devint alors sourde et menaçante, pour mettre encore plus de poids sur ses paroles.

- Je suis venu te mettre en garde, _elle s'approcha très prés de son visage_, alors comme ça le petit blond veut devenir la pute du maître?_ Elle s'écarta de lui en éclatant de rire_, comment pourrait-il vouloir de toi, alors que je lui donne tout ce qu'il demande? Que c'est moi qu'il appel en pleine nuit, alors que toi il t'ignore depuis des années?

Ses paroles l'ébranlèrent au plus au point, cela mettait en avant tout ce qu'il pensait déjà. Si le maître couchait avec elle, pour quoi voudrait-il de lui? Sa soit disant attention n'était autre qu'un leur pour le contrôler d'autant plus ou tout simplement ce jouer de lui, afin que le Lord noir démontre sa supériorité face aux autres. Quand il releva les yeux vers sa belle sœur, il constata qu'elle était complètement nue, abordant un air fier et pas le moins du monde gêné par sa nudité.

- Vois tu ce que le maître désire,_ elle monta sur son lit de façon lente et sensuelle_, comment pourrait il vouloir de toi après ça? Mais si tu veux je peut te montrer...

La colère gronda en Lucius, qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle aille le voir s'il voulait tellement la baiser. Il la releva violemment de son lit, s'approcha très prés de son visage afin de lui cracher toute sa haine et son désespoir, en la tenant par les épaules lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Une fois que le Lord Malfoy reconnu la personne qui été entrait, entourait d'une aura de magie noir pure, il lâcha les épaules de la mangemorte et réalisa soudain la situation dans la quelle il était.

Lui torse nu devant Bellatrix entièrement nue, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser sauvagement, il tourna la tête vers elle et faillit la tuer de ses propres mains. Sa belle sœur abordait une moue gênée accompagné d'un petit sourire coquin, comme si elle avait été pris sur le faite, juste avant de coucher avec lui, alors qu'il n'en était rien. En aucun cas il n'aurait posé les mains sur cette garce, qui venait le narguer jusque dans sa chambre.

Lord Malfoy tourna la tête vers son maître afin de lui expliqué que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, mais il ne put rien dire avant qu'un doloris ne le clou au sol.

Il eu la sensation de transplaner avant de s'évanouir à cause de la trop grande douleur qui se propageait dans son corps.

Au manoir Lestranges:

Il rédigea de nouveau une lettre, mais il hésita à l'envoyer, après tout elle n'avait peut être pas eu le temps de répondre à la première. A en croire le fils Nott, elle avait été agressé par un de ses camarades, n'allait-il pas la faire fuir en se montrant insistant?

Après tout s'il prenait seulement de ses nouvelles suite à l'accident, la jeune fille ne lui en tiendrait sûrement pas rigueur, elle lui répondrait même sûrement.

Fort de cette résolution, il alla dans sa volière, pour utiliser l'hiboux de sa femme, puisque le sien était resté à Poudlard. Rodolphus accrocha la lettre à la patte de l'animal et il resta quelques instants à le regarder s'éloigner. L'homme savait qu'il commençait a avoir une véritable obsession pour la jeune Griffondor, mais il été tellement désireux de perpétuer la lignée des Lestranges avec une femme qui serait éduquer ses enfants sans utiliser de magie sur eux.

Il ce dirigea ensuite tranquillement jusqu'à son salon et utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour ce rendre dans le manoir de son maître afin de participer à l'intronisation d'un nouveau mangemort. Rodolphus appréciait ses cérémonies ou le ,ombre de partisans de son maître ne faisait que s'accroître et par la suite une véritable fête été organisé afin de garder le moral des troupes comme avait l'habitude de dire son ami Avéry. A son arrivée une quarantaine de mangemorts été déjà présent, tous réuni dans la salle prévu pour le marquage des nouveaux initiés. Il prit place au premier rang aux cotés des mangemorts les plus anciens et des petits détails lui sautèrent aux yeux.

Nagini été sur le trône mais pas le Lord, son immonde femme n'était pas agenouillée en souriant follement comme elle le faisait d'habitude lors de ce genre de rassemblement et Lucius son beau frère été absent également. En tant que bras droit du maître il aurait du ce trouvé à coté de son trône.

Un brouhaha commença a ce faire entendre dans la pièce, tout le monde se demanda pourquoi leurs maître n'était il pas encore présent mais aucun d'eux ne voulait allé le chercher trop peur de se prendre un doloris.

Finalement Nagini glisse souplement du trône et ce releva devant les mangemorts avant de siffler furieusement ce qui fit tomber un silence de mort sur la salle. L'animal de compagnie du Lord été assez impressionnant pour que personne ne le défit, pas même Greyback qui s'empressa d'arrêter tout mouvements. Les portes s'ouvrirent finalement sur le Lord qui ne leur accorda pas un regard. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce et fit un geste de la main pour que la jeune femme qui allait recevoir la marque entre dans la pièce, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille plutôt jeune qui avait servi le mage noir en récoltant des informations sur Potter et sa bande.

- Agenouille toi devant ton nouveau maître, Chang et jure moi de me servir fidèlement.

La jeune serdaigle s'exécuta religieusement avant de relever sa robe de sorcier avant de dévoiler son avant bras. La pause de la marque la fit hurler mais elle ne fit rien pour retirer son bras, ce qui est aurait fortement déplu au Lord dans le cas contraire. Une fois la marque posé elle se releva et le maître les invita a gagner la salle a manger pour fêter cet événement avant de partir dans une autre aile du manoir.

La fête battait son plein de la salle a manger du Lord l'alcool coulait à flot, les mangemorts discuter joyeusement, d'autres chantait à tue tête des musiques connus par eux seuls tandis que l'ambiance commencer à chauffer pour certains couples. Rodolphus avait une très bonne vue sur sur son ami et Avery et sa nouvelle conquête d'un soir qui n'était autre que la jeune serdaigle? Aux dires de son neveu, la jeune femme ne devrait pas être contre une bonne partie de jambes en l'air et vu les regards quelle lançait dans sa direction elle n'était par contre un deuxième hommes pour elle seule...


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le chapitre 8 les amis! Merci pour tous les reviews ça me fait très plaisir!

Je me suis sérieusement remise à l'écriture ces derniers temps, le prochain ne sera pas dans longtemps c'est promis ;)

BONNE LECTURE et merci à ma bêta pour sa correction!

Chapitre 8: La Faiblesse Humaine

Ginny Weasley, la fille cadette de la grande famille, était connue pour son béguin à l'encontre du survivant et ses crises d'excès de colère. D'ailleurs la jeune fille était en ce moment même en train de bombarder d'injures son grand frère en pleine salle commune, pour avoir abîmé selon elle le magnifique visage du jeune Potter.

Elle soutenait qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu agresser Hermione comme le prétendaient les serpents, qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et que Ron faisait un piètre beau frère en agissant ainsi. Oui la jeune rouquine était bien loin de la vérité, mais au lieu de la contredire celui qui a survécu préféra appuyer ses dires et ainsi rester dans les bonnes grâces de sa maison et de son meilleur ami.

Il ne se voyait pas avouer au rouquin qu'il avait tenté de se faire «sa belle» et qu'il ne se serait sûrement pas arrêté une fois qu'elle était inconsciente, au contraire. Le brun l'aurait alors réveillée par de douces caresses.

La jeune Weasley après sa tirade sortit en trombe de la salle commune sans que personne ne cherche à la retenir. Elle commençait à en avoir marre que la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard soit le centre d'attention de tous les mecs et elle comptait bien lui faire payer. Après tout c'était à elle de recevoir de l'attention, la rouquine se trouvait bien plus désirable que cette traîtresse.

Salle de réunion du manoir de Voldemort

Voldemort menait une réunion de main de fer, la plupart des mangemorts qui assistaient à celle-ci étaient terrifiés sans pouvoir le masquer. En effet, le Lord était dans une telle rage que les sorts pleuvaient à une telle vitesse que personne ne le voyait venir avant qu'il ne le percute de plein fouet. Depuis qu'il avait découvert Lucius et Bellatrix dans une position très fâcheuse pour eux, il ne décolérait pas. La réunion finit bien plus vite que prévu et les mangemorts blessés furent transportés dans l'infirmerie sans délais. Bientôt dans la pièce seules trois personnes étaient encore présentes, si on exceptait le serpent du maître. Voldemort, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestranges.

J'ai une mission à vous confier et elle durera plusieurs mois. Rodolphus tu ne t'occuperas plus de Fudge, je vais assigner un nouveau mangemort à cette mission.

Bien maître.

Vous allez tuer deux professeurs de Poudlard et vous arranger pour prendre leur places dans l'école, bien sûr sans que le vieux fou ne se doute de votre identité.

A vos ordres maître.

Sortez.

Une fois les deux frères sortis, il se rassit sur son fauteuil et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Finalement il ne savait même plus contre qui il était le plus remonté. Contre Bella qui se permettait de toucher à son nouveau jouet? Contre Lucius qui n'arrêtait pas de désobéir et d'éveiller en lui des sentiments inconnus? Ou contre lui même incapable de punir le blond comme il le devait?

Son plus fidèle serviteur monta le long de sa jambe et s'installa sur son épaule pour faire en sorte que sa tête soit proche de celle de son maître. Grâce au morceau d'âme, la créature pouvait comprendre les pensées et les tourments de son Lord, même si pour elle des choses comme les sentiments ou certaines actions humaines lui paraissaient plutôt abstraites. Malgré qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme tous les autres serpents, Nagini restait un reptile avant tout.

Nagini pense que le maître devrait tuer la femme afin d'avoir son mangemort à lui tout seul.

Le Lord ne répondit pas à son serpent, il est vrai que l'idée lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit, mais la tuer sans réelles accusations ne risquerait-il pas de déclencher un soulèvement chez les mangemorts? Après tout même si elle était folle, elle restait une de ses plus ferventes partisanes, s'il la tuait sur un coup de tête les autres risqueraient de craindre pour leur vie et il n'aurait plus vraiment le monopole sur eux. Une fois la rébellion en place, il devrait tuer beaucoup de ses serviteurs pour calmer le jeu et ce serait une perte pour son armée. Voldemort devait donc attendre qu'elle fasse une erreur et la tuer sur le champ.

Une fois cette décision prise il se leva de son siège et transplana dans un repaire remplit de vampires, où l'attendait leur chef afin de négocier leur nouveau statut dans le monde magique à la fin de cette guerre.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard:

Le professeur Rogue pressa le pas afin de se rendre à la Grande Salle prendre son dîner. Il ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix sinon le vieux fou l'aurait fait chercher dans ses appartements.

Cependant le spectacle qui s'était déroulé deux jours auparavant l'avait mis en joie, une véritable guerre avait été déclaré dans la Grande Salle et Rogue avait même eu la chance de voir l'imbécile de rouquin de Griffondor éclater le nez de Potter. Un véritable régale pour les yeux selon lui.

Suite à cet incident, Séverus avait convoqué tous les élèves de sa maison afin de leur redonner les points enlevés par Albus. Après il s'empressa de les féliciter de ne pas s'être laissés faire face aux rouge et or. Certes son discours n'aurait jamais été approuvé par Dumbledore ou les autres professeurs, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ne pouvait en aucun cas les contrarier, tel était la philosophie du maître des potions. Grâce à ce petit carnage Séverus avait même gagné une journée de libre, assistant exceptionnellement à la réunion avec son seigneur et maître, avant de se consacrer à l'élaboration de nouvelles potions de son cru. Une bonne journée en somme.

Rogue entra par la grande porte, ce qui lui arrivait rarement, et ce petit détail ne passa pas inaperçu. En passant prés des rouge et or et plus particulièrement prés de Potter et des deux Weasley, il s'arrêta. Il avait pensé toute la matinée à la meilleure façon d'humilier Potter, sans en faire trop quand même, il devait rester un professeur impartial.

Monsieur Weasley, vous serez en retenue avec moi tout la semaine.

Mais enfin je n'ai rien fait je...

Insolence, voilà pourquoi. _Il fit un sourire froid au roux et se retourna ensuite vers l'élu._ Quand à vous Potter je me vois contraint de vous demander de vous lever et faire des excuses publiques à Miss Granger. Selon la sincérité de celles-ci, je déciderai de votre punition.

C'est au professeur Dumbledore de décider de...

Ce n'est pas lui qui vous a trouvé penché sur le corps d'une de vos camarades en pleine nuit,

alors n'usez pas votre salive pour rien Potter. Vous avez une minute pour réfléchir à ce que vous allez dire, même si je doute que vous sachiez vraiment réfléchir, après ça il y aura de lourdes sanctions pour vous.

Un retournement de cape plus tard et Séverus s'installa aux cotés des autres professeurs comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas trop été odieux avec eux, car il savait bien que Dumbledore aurait mis son grain de sel autrement et ça il n'en était pas question. Le mangemort prit un malin plaisir à suivre du regard tous les faits et gestes de Potter, ce qui sembla le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. La jeune Weasley pendant ce temps gesticulait dans tous les sens, pour semble-t-il lui donner son avis sur ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire.

Séverus se racla la gorge et malgré le bruit ambiant, cela semblait raisonnait dans les oreilles d'Harry qui se leva rapidement. Les personnes autour du sauveur arrêtèrent alors de parler, mais le brouhaha continua dans la salle. Harry décida alors de monter sur le banc et de demander le silence. La réaction des Serpentards ne se fit pas attendre cependant et Séverus n'en attendait pas moins d'eux.

Non mais regardez saint Potter qui ne sait plus quoi inventer pour qu'on le remarque, _tout les verts et argent approuvèrent les dires de Drago, Hermione y compris._ Tu ferais mieux de descendre de ton banc, tu sais un accident est si vite arrivé...

Ouais descends de la Potter, t'es assez ridicule comme ça.

Harry envoya un regard noir à Drago et décida de l'ignorer, afin de ne pas aggraver son cas. Il était extrêmement stressé car il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire à Hermione, après tout c'est elle qui s'habillait de façon provocante. Potter lui n'y pouvait rien si elle n'arrêtait pas de se pavaner avec ses décolletés et ses jupes courtes. Fort de cette résolution, il commença un discours qui n'avait rien avoir avec des excuses publiques.

Je souhaite vous faire parvenir ma version des faits suite à l'incident avec Hermione. _Il tourna alors la tête vers la jeune fille_. On prétend que je t'aurais agressée dans le château en pleine nuit et...c'est ABSOLUMENT FAUX! C'est toi qui m'a donné rendez-vous dans ce couloir sombre et comme je pensais que tu voulais t'excuser pour ces dernières semaines je suis venu te voir, mais j'ai eu tord. Tu comptais me séduire, mais malheureusement pour toi tu as échoué et tu as fini par simuler un malaise pour t'éviter la honte de ton échec.

POTTER descendez de la immédiatement, je peux vous dire que je vais m'occuper de votre cas.

Rogue avait parlé avec une telle rage que le sauveur s'était assis rapidement pour ne pas subir encore plus ses foudres. Certes il avait menti, mais il comptait bien soutenir cette version jusqu'au bout pour ne pas perdre la face et passer pour un violeur. Étant le sauveur l'opinion publique serait de son coté et il le savait. Après tout, personne n'allait se soucier des dires d'une adolescente sans aucun intérêt pour la communauté magique. Ginny lui tapota le bras, pour montrer qu'elle était fière de lui ce qui le réjouit. Avec la rouquine dans sa poche, Ron ne pouvait que s'incliner et le croire lui plutôt que Granger.

A la table des Serpentards Hermione était mortifiée par les propos de son ex ami. Comment osait-il souiller sa réputation comme cela, comme si elle n'était qu'une traînée sans amour propre. Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux, qu'elle cacha sous ses paupières closes. Hermione ne souhaitait pas craquer comme ça devant dans tout le monde, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de l'injustice qu'elle subissait continuellement. Une main sur son épaule lui fit relever les yeux vers son propriétaire.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, ne le laisse pas t'atteindre comme cela.

Elle a raison Granger, _Drago parla alors plus fort pour que toute la grande salle entende_, vu sa tête de balafré il est évident que tu ne lui as pas fait d'avances. Il n'y a que Weasley la miséreuse pour le vouloir dans son lit.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent de la table de Drago, Séverus se permit même un petit sourire méprisant à l'attention de Potter. Cependant Albus remis rapidement le calme dans l'assemblée, assurant aux élèves qu'il allait connaître la vraie version de l'histoire rapidement afin d'apaiser les tensions entre maisons. Tout se calma plus ou moins suite à cela, mais Hermione elle était loin d'être apaiser.

Dans les cachots du manoir de Voldemort:

Je te jure que je vais tout faire pour que cette abomination cesse Bella. Il faut les éloigner le plus possible.

Crois moi Cissa, si tu ne tenais pas à ce point là à lui je l'aurais tué à la moindre occasion. C'est un minable, incapable de voir qu'il a une femme digne, il préfère faire des choses abjectes avec le maître.

Je sais c'est incompréhensible, mais cela ne durera pas. J'ai trouvé une solution pour régler ça rapidement.

Bien sûr, Narcissa ne dévoila pas son plan à sa sœur. Car même si elle voulait le Lord pour elle seule, Bella n'aurait jamais demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore pour ça, elle croyait bien trop en la cause. Cissa elle n'avait que faire de tout ça, elle voulait son mari pour elle seule un point c'est tout et tout les stratagèmes étaient bon pour cela selon elle.

La riche blonde serra la main de sa sœur en signe de soutien avant de partir et s'arrêter devant un autre cachot. Celui-ci était différent il n'avait pas de barreau mais une simple porte en fer forgé. Par conséquent on ne pouvait pas voir la personne à l'intérieur, mais Narcissa savait que son mari était dans la pièce.

Elle lança un charme sur la porte pour la déverrouiller, mais celle ci resta fermée. Le sortilège qui protégeait cette porte était sûrement trop puissant pour elle, mais la blonde ne renonça pas pour autant. Narcissa lança des maléfices de plus en plus noirs et destructeurs, mais malheureusement pour elle cela n'eut aucun effet. Ce qui la mit dans une rage folle, elle se retenait à peine de ne pas taper la porte avec ses poings comme une vulgaire moldue. Un rire se fit entendre dans son dos, ce qui la glaça d'effroi. C'était loin d'être un rire joyeux bien au contraire, cela ressemblait plus a un son rauque et grinçant. La blonde osa enfin se retourner pour tomber sur les yeux sombres et meurtris de Greyback, le loup garou. L'homme renifla l'air avant de lui faire un sourire dangereux et plein de dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs.

Le Lord m'a chargé de te dire que la prochaine fois que tu mettras les pieds dans son manoir je pourrais te déchiqueter à ma guise.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche d'effroi avant de se raidir et de la fermer rapidement. Elle n'eut aucun doute sur la véracité de ses paroles, le Lord pouvait être monstrueux. Ne sachant pas quoi faire Narcissa resta sur place essayant de se faire toute petite, devant les yeux moqueurs de l'hybride.

Pars avant qu'il ne me donne l'ordre de mettre cette menace à exécution.

Ce que Madame Malfoy fit le plus vite possible, sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière.


End file.
